The Gleeks in the Real World
by Mercenary269
Summary: Finn is wondering if he made the right decision. Rachel is all alone in New York and most importantly, without Finn. While Finn is gone, Rachel makes some not so sure decisions. How will it play out in the long run?
1. Never Surrender

_**The following happens right after the episode Goodbye in Glee. This is in third person that surrounds Finn and Rachel (this chapter at least). The next few stories along with chapters will be like normal episodes of Glee that follow all the graduates since they might never be on the show again. Please leave feedback. I want to know if you think this is a good series I am starting, or if I should kill it here and know. Constructive Criticism allowed, rude comments are not. Please include things that could improve it, and characters that should be included, etc. Anyway...let's begin.**_

Finn had just chased the train down the station, hoping to hold on to his angel for as long as possible. Rachel was visible to him with a tear in her eye as she saw herself pursuing her dream, leaving her lover behind. The train left the station and Finn finished watching the train leave. In fact he wouldn't move. The other glee kids had to come get him.

"Come on," whispers Quinn.

"You think I did the right thing?" Finn asks.

"Yes, she needed to be free to follow her dream. Come on, let's go home."

Finn had different ideas. He was now debating his choice. All of it sounds great in the car and beforehand, but now that he had actually done it, he couldn't believe it. If he had let her known earlier, she wouldn't have gone for it. But breaking up with her, sending her all by her lonesome to New York on their wedding day! That was a choice that Finn was quickly regretting.

Quinn had ridden with Tina to the station and told her to go on by herself; she needed to stay with Finn.

"You alright?" She asks. "I wanted you to know that I am here for you."

"Thanks." Finn replied. "It's just that...I don't know anymore. I am about ready to kill myself. I mean, every time I think of something good, and then do it, I end up getting screwed. I'm just done!" Finn shouted. He sat down on the curb and started crying. Being Finn, it took him a lot to cry; he really did love Rachel.

"Here let me drive you home." Quinn said as she walked Finn to her car. She drove him to his house and told him goodnight.

Finn walked inside and sat at his bed. He wanted to mope at the stupid decision he made. Rachel was probably crying her eyes out, and it was his entire fault. He couldn't help but sing, after all it was the one thing that could calm him down. He started to sing _Here without you_ by 3 Doors Down.

_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time I saw your pretty face_

_a thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate, disappear now when I dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby, but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby, but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me._

Finn meant every bit of it too. It was exactly as Mr. Shue taught him his sophomore year, sing exactly how you feel. Rachel was still there in his dreams, and for even a second, he felt as if though she could hear him, just like in those sappy love stories and what not where the two sing exactly the same song at the same time, yet are in totally different areas.

He wondered if he should call her. He looked at his phone. It said 11pm. He couldn't believe he had spent so many hours locked in his room moping. He didn't know if he should try. He picked it up, and dialed Rachel's number. The phone rang...


	2. Food for Thought

_**Here's the second part to the Gleeks in the Real World. It still involves Rachel and Finn, but I add Kurt and soon Quinn into the mix. Hope ya'll like it. I will add more characters and other segments to this story later, but I need some ideas, so don't be shy. I don't bite. You guys help me a lot when comments are written. So, here you go.**_

Rachel had arrived from the train station to the hotel that she would temporarily be at until her father's helped her find a dorm at NYADA. She was kind of wishing she didn't get in. Sure it was her dream to be a star, but she was wondering what her real dream was. She never stopped to think about it before, but what if her dream was to be with Finn for the rest of her life. Be one of those people that marry their soul mate, have two or three kids and live happily ever after.

She felt tired and so she just laid back and decided to sleep for awhile. She dreamt about the time she was with Finn in New York for Nationals. Even though what he did to her cost them Nationals that year, she was glad he did it. He gave up everything for her, and for once she felt happy, but that was a long time ago. Finn had broken her heart.

Rachel had decided to call up to room service. "Yes, can I have an ice cream sundae, a thing of chocolates, and a can of whipped cream?" She called up. She was so depressed that this is all she could do. Sure she would lose her figure, but it was all she could do.

Rachel was tired and decided to lie down and take a nap. She heard the sound of Whitney Houston.

_I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness..._

It was from her song _I Will Always Love You_. She knew it was Finn...Finn! She wanted to know if she should dare pick up the phone, or let it go to voicemail. It was kind of ironic that the song she picked to show her feelings to Finn had in return be what he basically said to her. _I hope you have all you've dreamed of and I wish to you, joy and happiness._ The thought had hit her. She started to tear up and cried a little. Hearing the song on her phone made her sad. She let it go to voicemail.

* * *

Even though we live in an age where voicemail is not too common anymore, Finn thought he should at least leave one. He was so disappointed to find that she had ignored him, all he could do was hope that she just didn't hear her phone.

"Rachel baby, I am so sorry to have left you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. I wasn't thinking hard enough and I want to you to know that I love you. I don't know if I should join the military or not. I have no idea if it will even help redeem my name. I only did this because I didn't want to let you down. My name has no importance and I didn't want you to bear it, not like this. I want you to live your dream, and go out into the real world and do what I know you can. I will always be thinking of you. Please call me as soon as you hear this. Baby, I love you."

Finn took a long pause. He hung the phone up and laid back down moping. Kurt walked into his room without even knocking, which for him was unusual.

"Hmm...Oh Kurt what is it?" Finn asked rudely.

"Come on Finn, you have been sitting here moping all night. You even missed the after-grad party we had."

"So?" Finn said again rudely.

"So, silly, everyone was worried about you. I left early to come check on you. I want to know if you're alright." Kurt said.

"I don't know man. I am just tired. I have made the worst mistake of my life, and I just don't want to be bothered." Finn pleaded.

"Well, the New Directions and I were thinking."

"And?" Finn asked buried in his pillow.

"And, we were thinking of sending you to New York."

"I can't man. I have to redeem my name before I can bear to be with her again. I don't want her to think that she is tied down to such a loser like me. I have nothing!" Finn shouted.

Kurt was taken aback from Finn. He didn't know what to say. "We already purchased a train ticket to New York, one way."

Finn stared at him. "Give it to Quinn."

"What...why?" Kurt questioned.

"I told you I am not going. I can't look her in the eye until I can prove to her I am the man that she deserves." Finn said. "Besides, Q will look out for her. She will protect her. I want someone I know to watch out for Rachel that can do it."

Kurt said: "Fine, but you need to stop moping. You need to realize that you are the man for Rachel. You thought you were being selfish by keeping her tied down, but you released her from security into the biggest city in the country. She needs you now Finn more than ever, and you let her go.

Kurt walked out and Finn just smacked his head into his pillow screaming in anger.


	3. Dust in the Wind

_**Hey, this is the third chapter. From now on, all chapters will be named after the feature song. The song featured in here is **_**Dust in the Wind_ by_** Kansas_**. I will post a link to the song at the bottom to here how it goes for the story if you need a reference, it really helps so that the story has it's true meaning fulfilled. Another thing. Come on guys, I would like some reviews, I just want to know if it should continue. I some say yes, I plan to go to 22 chapters like a season has 22 episodes, and then might continue if there is popular demand, but I am still debating whether or not I should bother finishing this one. Review please!**_

Kurt had talked to Quinn on the phone and asked her if she would go to New York to be with Rachel. Quinn being the way she is reluctantly agreed to go.

* * *

Rachel had woken up the next morning. She looked over to her phone and smiled. There was one voicemail on it. No doubt it was from Finn. She just about cried after she heard his voice. She knew it would be alright.

She wanted to call him and just hear his voice. She dialed the number 555-5683 (spells love) and the phone rang. Finn picked it up.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better now that you ask. How are you though?"

"I'm fine. I really miss you though. I feel so stupid for letting you go like that." He told her.

"Yeah, you should." She teased.

"Listen, I just want you to know: the reason that I left you is because I want you to be the best that you can be. I didn't want you to be tethered down to me. I want you to stretch your arms out and fly, fly to your dreams. If anyone can accomplish that, it is you."

"Finn..." She began. "I don't care about your last name's honor. It won't make a difference how I feel about you. I want you to be there with me. I want to grow old with you, marry you, have little Finn Hudson's. I just want to be with you."

"I know babe. But listen, I need to do this. I don't feel the same. I need to go away and become the man that I know you need."

"You're the man I need. I wouldn't have it any other way..." She began.

"Shh..." Finn said stopping her. "You say that now, but in 5, 10, 20 years, you won't want to be with me, because I can't provide for you. That's why I need to become the person that can."

"Finn." Rachel said without continuing because she was sobbing. "Please, stop, just back to me. I want you here with me. Please!"

"That can't happen right now. I have to go away, but I promise you I will return for you." Finn said. There was a long pause.

"Can you at least sing to me before you go?" Rachel said.

Finn thought about it. "Okay babe, I can do that." Finn then thinks about it. It is a heartbreak song, but it is how we felt. He wanted to tell her how he felt.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone._

_All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind._

Finn heard sobs and they crying from Rachel. "Rach, do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No. Please continue, I just want to hear you sing."

_Same old song; just a drop of water in an endless sea._

_All we do, crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see._

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind._

_Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the Earth and sky._

_It slips away; all your money won't another minute buy._

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind._

_Dust in the wind_

He whispers quietly: _All we are is dust in the wind._

Rachel at this point was about to break out in hysterics. "Finn, please don't ever leave me!"

Finn quickly jumps in: "Baby, I would never leave you. Listen, I was trying to say just let go for now. If you don't, it won't last forever. I need you to realize that life is not going to be perfect for either of us at this point. I need you to close your eyes, and not hang on. I will be there for you, but with things like they are now, we are just dust in the wind."

"Finn that is so beautiful. I love you so much. Please come for me soon." Rachel cried.

"Rachel I love you too. I will be there for you, and I will call you every day, don't forget that. I will always be with you. I love you." Finn replied.

There was a long pause.

"I won't forget." Rachel said, and then she hung up.

Not five seconds passed until she started crying again.

* * *

Finn hated to see her cry. But he now knew that he had to join the military and make her proud. After all, maybe Kurt did give Quinn the train ticket. She could stay with Rachel and protect her for at least the summer until she went to Yale, but even that was only 80 miles away. She could visit Rachel every single weekend, and keep her company. He would call her every day, until he got deployed to Afghanistan, or wherever the next war was, and then he would have to write to her, but he would do so every day.

Finn looked at his clock and saw it was 10 am. He needed to go in for work now.

* * *

**Featured song from chapter:** watch?v=g0zSB2WEtwU&feature=BFa&list=PLFBA27CB1FE1CB7EB


	4. Have You Ever Seen the Rain

**This one started off kind of bad, but I feel it gets better. I am still waiting on reviews. Come on guys! I want to know if anyone is reading this. Anyway, I know that CCR is a not a Glee styled band, but nonetheless this song is amazingly good, and the link to it is on the bottom of the chapter. So...yeah...read, and review!**

Finn walked into the shop and got ready to open for the day. It was Saturday which meant that he didn't have to open until noon. Nonetheless he arrived early to open up shop in case someone's car broke down or something. Finn was lifting up the garage's door when he saw the postal worker walk up to him.

"Here you go." the worker replied. "This is the shop's mail. And here's a piece for you. It's urgent and the instructions say I should give it to you in person, and you weren't at your house, so I figured you'd be here."

"Thanks Dave." Finn said to the worker. "Have a good day." He said as the worker walked away.

Finn stared at the interesting packaging. It was an envelope, a large one at that. It was Brown and had the urgent message on it with instructions.

He opened it up without thinking. Inside it, there were two stapled pieces of paper. It was the military contract. Finn read it.

**To a Mr. Finnegan Hudson:**

**The army has reviewed you application and has found you fit for service into the United States Army. This waiver allowing your acceptance though has some content that needs reviewing as accordance to U.S law. The position you have been selected for is **_**Infantry**_**, which requires immediate training which will lead to mandatory deployment into Afghanistan in mid-July. This contract is for four years with another four years possible if war is heightened.**

The letter had a bunch of other things that classified Finn and had his information.

On the back it asked for a signature. Finn, thought about his decision. He could be in the military for up to 8 years of service, and there was a war going on. He didn't want to spend 8 years of his time. But he didn't have much of a choice. He signed it. It required him to bring his form into the recruiter and then he would be in the army in a special unit designed for taking down terrorists. One of the most dangerous units in the army. He was worried, but he had to make Rachel proud.

Rachel woke up the next morning with a knock on her door. She looked at the clock.

"Ugh...who would be here at 4 in the morning, and on a Sunday?" she groaned.

She got out of bed and walked to the door. She just opened the door without seeing who it was.

She stood there shocked. "Quinn! I can't believe it's you. Is it you? What are you doing here?" Rachel exclaimed all excited.

"Calm down Rachel. Yes it's me Quinn Fabray. I got here on a train to come see you and stay with you for the summer.

"Oh. Quinn, your just such a good friend. I'm just so glad you are here. It's been so hard without Finn." Rachel sobbed. "How did you get here? I mean, I know how, but like why?"

"Rachel I got to be honest with you. The glee kids and I, we bought Finn that ticket."

Rachel understood her clearly. Her face held contempt, shock, and sadness all at the same time. She knew that Finn refused to go. She was afraid that he didn't want her anymore. With the Kansas song and now Quinn coming here instead of him, she felt sort of unloved. She was about to cry.

"But he will come for you. He still loves you just the same. Always know that." Quinn said hugging Rachel. "Come on. We are going to take showers, get changed, and then we will go do something together."

Rachel was at least glad that her friend wanted to comfort her.

Finn stepped into the Army recruiting center for the second time in his life.

"Ah, Hudson, nice to see you again." Said Sgt. Waters.

"I'm here to drop off my paper work, and then I'll be on my way, uh, sir." Finn said hesitantly.

"Now wait a second son, take a seat here real quick."

"Uh, okay...I guess." Finn answered.

"I want to ask you some questions before I let you in the army." The Sergeant said. "We want to make sure you are fully capable of doing so."

"Uh okay, sure."

"Why do want to join the army Finn?" Waters said calling Finn by his first name.

"I want to make a difference, sir."

"Mhm, and tell me, do you clearly understand the task you are getting into here?"

"Uh, just infantry, it says something about dangerous though."

"Exactly Finn, I want you to understand the dangers of this job."

"Well I - I mean do sir, I guess, but I just want to join."

"Son, joining is a serious thing. You are looking at 4 guaranteed, possibly 8 years of service. Are you ready to give up that much of your life?" The Sergeant asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Tell me Finn, do you have a girl with you."

"Yeah."

"Right, and are you willing to let her go."

"I, I don't know." Finn said hesitantly.

"Are you willing to die and leave her behind Finn?"

This stopped Finn in his tracks. Would he be willing to die and leave Rachel behind. Was he being selfish by keeping her tied down to him, or was he being selfish about leaving here, possibly for good.

"Here you go son, you now have to sign that last line since you are here. That mark will determine your cooperation in the army."

He handed Finn the pen and Finn picked it up. He hovered over the sheet not knowing what to do. His signature now determined his fate.

Rachel had walked out of the bathroom and was dressed. Quinn took her shower and was probably putting her makeup on in the bathroom. It was now 6:30 in the morning, and Rachel was going to have an early breakfast before starting her day in the city.

She sat in bed, her head coming up with the image of a song. She couldn't help it, she decided to let it all out of her system.

_Someone told me long ago: There's a calm before the storm_

_I know! It's been coming for some time._

_When it's over so they say, It'll rain a sunny day_

_I know, shining down like water._

Quinn came out of the bathroom and started singing with her.

_I want to know, have you ever seen the Rain?_

_I want to know, have you ever seen the Rain?_

_Coming down on a sunny day._

_Yesterday and days before, Sun is cold and rain in hard_

_I know! Been that way for all my time_

_Till forever, on it goes; through the circle fast and slow_

_I know! It can't stop I wonder_

_I want to know, have you ever seen the Rain?_

_I want to know, have you ever seen the Rain?_

_Coming down on a sunny day._

Rachel started to shed a tear. "Finn used to sing me that song when I was upset. He used to tell me it was because he wanted me to see the light when things were going bad. But he really meant that he loved me."

"Rachel, it's a great song, and you should be happy that he used to sing to you. Hell I wish Puck sang to me."

Rachel chuckled at Quinn. "Yeah, I just don't want to forget him."

Quinn got in front of Rachel and knelt down as Rachel was still sitting on the bed. "Look at me." Quinn told her. "Don't let go of Finn. I know he will come back for you very soon. Don't live in the past, but don't ever let go either. Hold onto those memories of him, and stay in touch with him. He will be there with you one day."

And with that, Quinn got up and walked out the door with Rachel following her to go down to the lobby for their breakfast.


	5. Kryptonite

_**Hey, I noticed a couple people had favorite this story. I appreciate that, but let's continue with reviewing. I really want some. Sorry for not posting the link for the last song, but like I said, the chapter title, is the title to the song. This is my favorite so far, and I have a perfect plot line ahead so stick around if you already are. I plan to make 22 chapters, and if a continuance "season" is requested, I will add 22 more. Please Rate and Review! Oh, and I promise happy ending one of these days, do don't be mad about me continuing with what Goodbye set out, it gets better I promise. **_

Finn stared at the Sergeant. He was going to do it. Finn signed away his life practically. He knew it was the right thing to do inside, but it was killing him.

* * *

Later that night Finn was eating dinner. He had invited Puck and Sam over because the next day, he was off to boot camp. The table was quiet for quite some time, until Finn broke the silence.

"I really am going to miss you guys when I'm gone."

"Oh dude. Spare the chick-flick moments, please" Puck laughed.

"No he's right man, we won't have any more of these opportunities. It's all or nothing." Sam interjected.

"Well I mean, will we ever stay in touch?" Finn asked concerned.

"Oh well of course bro. I will occasionally write to you from California. I might even snatch a pair of celebrity underwear and mail it to you for good tithings." Puck generally announced.

"Yeah, thanks man." Finn responded.

"Hey, and I will write to you all the time. And I'll get Mercedes to write as well." Sam said.

"Thanks you guys. You know, with the exception of beating the crap out of you, Puck, for knocking up Quinn, and then making out with her after she cheated on Sam, I would say that we have had a good friendship."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Naw, it's all good man." Both Sam and Puck joked.

"Thanks you guys. I am really glad that you've been here for me. You both still crashing here and going with me to the train station tomorrow?" Finn asked.

They both nodded. They all headed upstairs to play Halo: Reach.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel came back to their hotel room after a day out in the city. They had first gone to the Empire State Building, which Rachel loved, but Quinn terrified since they were so high up. After, they took a subway to Broadway and saw the performance of Rachel's favorite show: Wicked. Quinn then took her to get some pizza at one of the Ray's joints, but there were so freaking many, not even I the narrator could decipher which one. Quinn was exhausted and Rachel was so happy. She was reluctant to have such a caring friend for her.

"Thanks for taking me to all of those places today." she said.

Quinn looked up. "Oh, you're welcome. It's no big deal really." Quinn shrugged it off.

"No it was. You basically scared yourself and probably bored yourself, even though I don't see that happening to anyone at Wick...never mind. You sacrificed a lot for me today. Why?"

"Because Rachel, we're best friends. That's what friends do. Besides, I am Finn's friend too, and I promised him I would look out for you. I tried to make it seem like it was him doing those things for you. I mean besides the whole kiss and snuggle thing the two of you do."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "Oh Quinn." She said as she went in for a hug. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. I find it funny that we hated each other a little over a year ago, and now we are best friends."

"Rachel, I had a lot of thinking I had to do. I thought school was all about image. I really didn't like myself at all. I just didn't want to end up like you, and bullied you to prove I couldn't. I'm really sorry for all that. I realized, slowly but surely, in Glee club, that you were an amazing person. Crazy and obsessive as hell." Rachel laughed. "But that was the good side of you too. You had a goal, and you always got there. I want you to promise me Rachel, that you will make Finn your goal, and you will do whatever to get there. Promise?"

"I promise Rachel said laughing somewhat wiping tears from her eyes.

"Good. Now let's go get us a different room. I'd hate for either of us to have to sleep on the floor again."

"Deal." Rachel said.

* * *

Finn had finally awakened. It was his big day to be sent off. When he arrived at the train station with Sam and Puck, he hugged them both goodbye. It was usually a dumb thing to do, but special time's calls for special measures. They said their goodbyes and departed.

When Finn arrived at Boot Camp, his hair was shaven completely the very instant he arrived. He knew that was one of the things people loved about him. The entire time he was being yelled at and harassed; doing push-ups every time he screwed up, which occurred a lot. After all of it, he was sore, but he got to call Rachel.

He picked up his phone and called her.

Rachel's phone rang. Rachel and Quinn were in the middle of watching TV when she picked up her phone.

"Hello Finn." She said in a lovely voice.

"Hey beautiful. How have you been?" Finn asked.

"Oh good. Quinn and I just watched pay-per-view together. I am so glad she came to stay with me since you couldn't."

"That's great." He said.

"So, how have you been?" She asked.

"Oh well, uh, today I started my boot camp training."

"How have they been treating you. Are the other kids playing nice?" She teased.

"Yeah, they're fine." He said. "Hey Rach, I was wondering. Could you sing to me before I go. They only allow five minutes a night for personal calls, and I just want to hear your amazing voice before they force me to hang up."

"Okay." She said a little hesitantly.

"What do you want me to sing?" She inquired.

"Sing that one song I sang to you when I fell in love with you. The one you told me to sing to let you know I will always be there for you. I need to know you will be able to protect me."

Rachel about cried. Finn did always have a way with words.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sand of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeeeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew, it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end_

_If I go crazy man, will you still call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super-human might: Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secret I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._

_If I go crazy man, will you still call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super-human might: Kryptonite_

_yeah_

"You sang that perfectly" Finn said. "And yes, I will call you Superman." he teased.

"Ha. Well, I didn't sing it as good as you did the first time." She said

"Yeah okay. I'm not that good of a singer you know."

"I beg to differ." Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah okay. I'm just glad you sang to me. I love you so much beautiful. I will call you soon." Finn announced.

"Okay. I love you too baby. bye."

"Bye." Finn said, and then hung up the phone. He fell asleep with Rachel still singing to him in his sleep.

* * *

Quinn looked at Rachel and said: "Wow, even after all the time I spent in Glee Club with you, I never truly appreciated, or understood how magnificent your voice is."

"Thanks." Rachel said blushing.

They both went back to their movie. After an hour or so, Quinn fell asleep from exhaustion. But Rachel lay there happy. She was also kind of worried. She usually cried herself to sleep after Quinn fell asleep. But she stopped. She was worried that this was the stage after depression. The same stages that occur after the death of a loved one, or such. She felt as if though this meant moving on for her. Did it? She hoped it wasn't.


	6. Secrets

_**This is the longest chapter by far. Something like 2,000 words or what not. Anyway, thanks for all of the Favorites of this story. It lets me know that people like it and are reading it. Now, I love drama, I personally believe that all stories need it to stay good. So I am now introducing lots of drama in here. Tell me what you think of it. I am trying to stretch the entire story to fit 22 parts total, and I am trying to introduce new characters (by new I mean originals in the show, but new to this story). So if you have a favorite, let me know, and I will incorporate them in somehow. I really like the song I used, for this, and it's title plays on great. Let me know. Review!**_

Finn was battered so hard, he didn't know if he could withstand another minute of it. He'd spent already three weeks in boot camp. He was on his last week. He already felt like the real man that Rachel needed. But it still wasn't good enough. He was determined to be all that he could be. He could just imagine seeing himself on Rachel's arm as she won her first Tony award. "Star Rachel Berry-Hudson with her husband Finn Hudson, army veteran in Afghanistan, walking the red carpet tonight on their way to the Tony Awards." He could hear the news women saying. He was determined to have that life. He didn't want people saying "oh yeah that Hudson she married, I heard his father was some drug addict who died on the streets of Ohio." He didn't want to be an embarrassment.

* * *

It was now nearly late June, and Rachel had by now moved into her dorm at NYADA. Quinn had left her for the week and was getting situated in her dorm out in Hartford. Rachel had walked into NYADA trying to explore it better. She had walked into the lobby of the school and just stood in amazement. Not many people were there, some students sat on their laptops, but no one else beyond them. She was about to walk down the hall until someone stopped her.

"Hey, can I help you look around." said a young man.

"Oh no, I'm just looking around. Trying to get used to what it will be like here."

"You sure." He said. "You know, I should give you a tour around here. I mean, if you're not careful, when school starts, you could get pranked."

"You do stuff like that here?" She asked.

"Well of course, but every school in the country picks on freshmen." He snickered.

"True."

"I'd like to introduce myself. My name is David. I'm a sophomore here." He smiled.

"I'm Rachel."

"Follow me Rachel." He led.

He was a tall handsome guy. He had short brown hair, and was masculine. Kind of like...Oh, Finn. She gasped at the thought. She was with another Finn. He sounded different, and his hair wasn't quite the same, but nonetheless, it reminded Rachel of him. She kept following David around the school for at least three hours.

"Okay Rachel. That is pretty much every bit of the school. I even showed you the bathrooms and the inside of the lunch hall."

"Thanks." She replied.

"Hey listen. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch sometime with me, maybe tomorrow."

Rachel was shocked, it wasn't an actual date, but she was still engaged. But this guy reminded her so much of Finn and she wanted to be with Finn.

"Um, yeah okay. I would love to." Rachel agreed even though her mind was telling her otherwise.

The two exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

She couldn't tell Finn about this. Especially since he was risking his life for her. She had to tell Quinn.

When she got back to her dorm room she called Quinn.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn answered.

"Hey Quinn. Listen, so today I was at the school checking the place out and everything, right. So I meet this guy and he was really nice to me, and he showed me around the school and everything. Oh, Quinn he reminds me so much of Finn. And get this, he asked me out to lunch tomorrow?"

Without missing a beat Quinn flipped. "Rach you can't actually go out with the guy. You're engaged, to Finn."

"I know, but I told him I would, and it's not like a date or anything, just as friends."

"Rach, trust me. I have seen plenty of guys. No matter who they are, they always start out as wanting to be just 'friends' but they want to date you and eventually get into you pants."

"Quinn, I think you're overdramatizing the situation here."

"No Rachel, you can't do it!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Quinn, I am an adult now." Rachel snapped.

"That's it, I'm on the next train out tomorrow morning." Quinn said. "I will be making sure that you don't do this."

"Would you stop trying to protect me Quinn. I am fully grown and..."

"And I am protecting my friend Finn." Quinn interrupted. "I can't believe that you would deceive him just out of spite for me."

Rachel was crying now.

"I'm coming to be there with you tomorrow. Please don't do anything stupid." With that Quinn hung up.

* * *

Quinn now called Puck.

"Yo, what up Q. What do ya need?"

"Puck, I need you to come to New York with me." Quinn asked.

"Why what's the problem."

"Rachel is getting into trouble while I've been gone. She was talking to some guy, and now she is going to lunch with him tomorrow." Quinn explained.

Puck nearly busted a socket. "That girl. I swear if she hurts Finn, I will kill her." He started.

"Just come out here Puck."

"No, I got to call Finn first and tell him what's going on." Puck stated.

"Damn it Puck don't you dare! Finn is going to be deployed soon. The last thing he needs is to have is his heart broken because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Besides Rachel hasn't done anything wrong yet. I just need you there with me to make sure she doesn't."

Puck thought about it. "When do you need me there again?"

"Tomorrow morning." Quinn replied.

"Do you know how much money I have spent to come out to L.A, and now you want me to spend every cent I have made out here to go to New York."

"Puck, who is more important: your friends, or your stupid ass pool cleaning business."

Puck didn't need thinking. Most people, he sock in the face for talking to him like that, really Quinn was the only one who could do that.

"Okay fine, but only because Finn needs us."

"Thank you Puck. You really are a good person."

"Yeah, yeah, save the crap for when we end up on Dr. Phil." He joked.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow then?" Quinn assured.

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow then."

They both said bye and hung up.

* * *

Finn was now going to go to sleep, but not without calling Rachel first.

He picked up his phone before lights out was announced. He called her number and the phone rang. It rang for longer than normal; Finn became worried. It was about to go to voicemail, when Rachel picked up.

"Hey Rachel. Are you okay, is everything alright. What took so long to get to your phone?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just in the bathroom and didn't hear it until I walked out." She lied.

"Oh, okay. So how was your day?"

"It was good. I went into NYADA today to look at the school. And I also ran into..." Rachel stopped before she told him who she met.

"You met who, babe?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I um, I met one of my instructors today, and I, uh, told him that I was, err, excited to be in his class." She lied again.

"You sure? You sound unsure of yourself right now Rachel." Finn questioned with suspicion.

"No, I am just really nervous about starting school." She told him. This was sort of true. She was nervous about starting. She didn't want to be the odd one out, and by odd, she thought odd. We all know what that was like sophomore year in high school.

"Okay babe. Hey, could you sing me a song goodnight, like you used to?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Rachel thought of a song to sing to him.

_I need another story. Something to get off my chest_

_My life is kind of boring. Need something that I can confess_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear, though you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear, something that'll light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when the situation rises just write it into an album_

_Singing straight too cold, But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear, something that'll light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame, just don't let me disappear_

_I' m a tell you everything_

_Tell me what you want to hear, something that'll light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

At that last word she just faded out ever so slightly. There was a long pause, even an awkward one at that.

Finn asked her: "Rach, honey. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, I just really like that song. I love you baby." She replied.

"I love you too." He said with disappointment. He knew she was keeping something from him. "This is the last time you will hear me talk, because I am being deployed tomorrow. They scheduled me to leave earlier than planned. Apparently all the increased fighting in the Middle East called for it. So I love you, and I will write to you every day." Finn said.

"I love you too. Goodbye Finn." she said emphasizing 'goodbye.'

"Goodbye." And with that Finn hung up the phone.

* * *

Rachel stared at her phone. She never even once cried, and she lied to him too. What is happening to her? Was she growing apart from her Finn. She didn't know. What was she to do. Hopefully tomorrow Puck and Quinn would help her out.

* * *

**Song used: **_Secrets _by OneRepublic

/watch?v=QCub4Vi-1KI Youtube


	7. I'm a Believer

**Okay, building up to getting good. This part is my favorite by far. I have a vague plot for what I am going to do and what the story will turn out to be. Thanks again to everybody who Favorited this and put it onto their alerts. Thanks. Don't forget to review. I want to know what you really think. This one isn't as long as the last one, but boy it sure does pack a whole lot in. I know the story was a little confusing, but I tried my best to make it flow between scenes. Let me know how I did. ENJOY!**

Finn had packed up his gear. He was allowed to bring three personal items with him to Afghanistan, but he only brought one. A picture of Rachel that he had taken. He had held onto this picture since they first started dating.

Finn had met the people he would be with. He was part of the Delta Squad in Company Foxtrot. The other people he got to know were Joey, another young person about his age, Randy, another young guy that was about 22, Nick, another 18 year old fresh out of high school, and Sanders, the joker of the group.

When Finn arrived in Afghanistan, there was really no time to get undone. He met up with his squad leader, Raymore. He was apparently called that because he came from Raymore, Missouri.

Raymore had them pack their infantry gear and load up. Before Finn knew it, he was in a Humvee driving out into the desert. It was all so new to him. He had an M16 in his hands and was going out to fight terrorists. Only four years out here? Could he bear to be here that long?

They arrived in a little village called Charikar. They unloaded and set out looking for the suspicious. Not five seconds after they got out of the car occurred until someone with a machine gun started firing. Finn just dove for the ground. He was scared for his life. He got behind the vehicle with his other comrades and took cover. Raymore came over and yelled at Finn. "You need to take out that damn gunner on the roof!"

Finn nodded. He got in the prone position and scooted over until he could get a clear shot, and then he open fired at the man until he fell back into the room, and no more sound was made. He stood silent for the longest time. Finn actually murdered someone.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the door. She got up thinking it'd be Quinn or someone, but it was David.

"Oh David, what are you doing here?" She said shocked.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were holding up." He responded.

"Well...how did you get my room number?"

"Oh, I also work part time in the front office and had all the records on file. Sorry for being a creeper."

"No, uh, not at all." Rachel giggled.

"So, um, where do you want to go to lunch today?"

Rachel didn't realize it, but she had slept in until 11am. "Oh, nowhere special."

"You sure." He said. "I would just think someone as special as you would deserve to go somewhere special."

"Oh David. You really know how to charm a girl." Rachel said delightedly.

"Here, we'll go to a place called Summers. They serve the best American food there."

"Even though we already live in America?" Rachel joked.

"Yeah, but it's more expensive and nicer. But don't worry, it's my treat."

Rachel did her trademark lip bite, something she only reserved for Finn.

They walked out of the room and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

Finn was writing a letter to Rachel.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Life here hasn't been what it was thought up to be. I thought my dad a hero for fighting this war. I now truly see that war is not what it's cracked up to be, and there is nothing rewarding about it. Today I killed a man. He was shooting at me and my squad and I was the only one who was able to fire on him. I feel horrible for what I did. He probably had a family back at his home he was protecting. He was not an enemy in the sense that he was evil. He was protecting what he believed in. I took that away from him. I am now regretting my decisions and realize that fighting and killing people is not honorable, if anything it is the opposite. I wanted to shed this light on you so you can understand what I am dealing with. I hope everything is going great at NYADA. I hope Quinn is taking good care of you. I will be back when this is all over. Until then, don't give up on your dream. I love you._

_Finn_

He addressed the letter to her dorm in New York and stuck it into the post box. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for the letter to arrive in New York.

* * *

Quinn had opened Rachel's dorm to find she was missing. Puck walked past her.

"Crap. Berry's gone. What are we going to do Q?" He asked.

"Oh, we are going to wait until she gets back." She said menacingly. "You know I can't believe she is doing this. She is cheating on her fiancée who is out in the Middle East fighting a war!"

"Whoa Q, calm down." Puck said trying to calm her down.

"Puck, Finn is my best friend and ex-boyfriend. I know it may sound weird put like that, but I worry, and I don't want anything to happen to him." She explained.

"Okay, chill babe. I understand. Finn's my bro too. We just need a way to convince Berry that she needs to cut the crap with Romeo."

So they just planned on waiting until Rachel came back.

They got a knock on the door. They walked over to see the postal worker.

"Are you Rachel B. Berry?" He asked.

"No, we're friends of hers." Quinn told him.

"Well could you give this to her when she comes back?"

"Yeah no problem." Puck said interrupting.

They closed the door. It was quite unusual for the postal worker to arrive at the door of a dorm, but they saw the letter said urgent.

The letter was dated today, well yesterday probably considering the time difference. It arrived so quickly. Puck noticed that it was an overnight envelope.

"Holy crap Q! This letter must have cost Finn a fortune to send. It's an overnighter." He exclaimed. Quinn laughed. "That's good old Finn for ya. Wanting to let his fiancée know the 411 at any cost."

Quinn opened it up and slowly read it with Puck examining it over her shoulder. She read it word for word. By the end of it she was in tears. She couldn't imagine Finn was going through this. She cried on Puck shoulder who also had a tear in his eye. He couldn't believe it. Finn was experiencing hell.

* * *

Rachel had a great time with David. She walked through Central Park with him staring at the sky. She was so happy for the first time in weeks if not months.

David took her hand and ran with her singing.

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

_Ment for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace, no doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, oh I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried_

Rachel sang the next verse while David smiled

_I thought love was more or less a giving thing_

_Seems the more I gave, the less I got_

_What's the use in trying? All you get is pain_

_When I needed sunshine I got rain_

(Both) _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace, no doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, oh I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Love was out to get me, That's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dream_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace, no doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, oh I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried_

Rachel hadn't felt so loved and happy in a long time. David was swept in the moment. He bent down and kissed Rachel.

* * *

**Song used:** _I'm a Believer _by The Monkees

/watch?v=4f4GpZQk6rw YouTube


	8. Hero of War

**_Hey, I noticed every chapter that this story is getting more popular. I'm glad to hear that. Okay, so the song I used is definitely not a Glee band, but the song fit the story well so give it a chance. I encourage you to listen to the song while reading the lyrics in the story. I do, but just replace the singers voice with the characters. It gives it more emotion. Again, URL is at the bottom for reference. The story is getting more dramatic and climactic. Good. I know some love to hate the character David, so just stick around to see what occurs. This chapter is by far one of my favorites. Enjoy! (Oh and review)._**

Rachel walked back into her dorm with a smile on her face. She opened the door and shrieked at seeing Quinn and Puck stare at her menacingly.

"We need to talk." Quinn said

"Talk about what?" Rachel said all innocently.

"You know damn well what." Puck demanded

"Look, I don't want to cause trouble for anyone." Rachel said backing away.

"Then why go out of your way to cause it?" Quinn shot.

"Look I just met this guy, and he just took me out to lunch and showed me around the city." Rachel admitted.

"Oh yeah. Well while you were out kissing Damien form hell, your _fiancée_ was fighting a war for you." Quinn shouted.

"I didn't mean..."Rachel began.

"You didn't mean to go out on a date with some guy that you just met. Did you know that Finn had sent a letter. Yeah, he did. He sent it overnight. Here read it." Quinn demanded.

Rachel backed away.

"Read it!" Quinn said in a low tone that was very aggressive.

Rachel took the note. She started reading it and then broke down crying. She felt so bad for what happened today. "I didn't. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She sobbed.

"Well you let it. Come on Puck!" Quinn demanded.

Puck got up and walked out of there with Quinn leaving Rachel behind on her knees crying.

* * *

Finn was up early and he was on a driving mission. He sat in the passenger seat as they drove off with Sanders driving. He didn't feel too comfortable doing this, at least with the (figurative) colonel driving. He sat in the car while they were driving. Nick popped a CD in and shouted: "Boys we are experiencing the best thing ever right now." Finn disagreed, but he was the only man that killed someone else, let alone fired a weapon in combat. Fortunate Son was the first song to play. Joey howled out into the air as if nothing could stop him.

Suddenly a sniper bullet came out and hit Joey in the chest. Sanders slammed the brakes and Finn entered another scenario like yesterday. He got out and ran to the back of the vehicle like a coward. The kind of person he promised he would not be to Rachel. Raymore sat next to him.

"Hudson!" He shouted. "Get your little white boy ass over there and draw the Terri's fire."

Finn nodded and sprinted as fast as he could across to the rock hearing two sniper bullets just pass by his feet as he did so. His heart was beating so fast it was ridiculous.

There was no sniper to be seen as they were all stuck in some desert valley with no manmade structures. The Terri was located up in a nest buried in the mountain somewhere. Finn's heart continued to race. Finn then looked up to see a drone pass over-by and fire a missile into what looks to be a cave of some sorts.

Finn took a sigh of relief and jogged back over to his patrol unharmed. Or so he thought.

* * *

Quinn sat there idly as Puck tried to reassure her that everything was going to be good.

"Hey." He whispered. "Everything's going to be all right."

"I'm just dreading the day that Finn's letter comes in the mail, only it's from the government about Finn, and it has Finn's death written on it." She sobbed.

"Hey don't think like that. You have to think positive about these things Q. Finn will be all right. Nothing is going to happen to him."

"You say that Puck, but we both know that you're lying through your teeth. Finn will come back home, but in the form of a casket. And to think that Rachel could do this to our best friend, it's just absurd."

"Q, you need to relax. I will go tomorrow to get Rachel and I will spend a day with her and try to force her to forget this David guy, and go back to loving Finn."

"Puck, even if that works, there will be no denying the past. The truth always comes out, and I know that Rachel will break his heart."

"Yeah but Q, Finn broke Rachel's."

"That was different!" She snapped. "Finn didn't want to disappoint Rachel and have her ashamed of him. Rachel is cheating on him with some jerk. Stop comparing apples to oranges here, and stop taking Rachel's side."

"Okay sorry, don't snap." Puck reassured.

* * *

Rachel had wanted to talk to somebody. She couldn't call Quinn or Puck. She didn't have anyone else close to her that could help her without telling her problem to everyone, even Finn. Finn was obviously out. Screw honesty, he would leave after all they'd been through.

She was pacing back in forth in her dorm until her phone rang. She picked it up without hesitation and answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Rachel." Quinn said.

"Oh Quinn! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't..." She started.

"Cut the crap Rachel. I'm not talking to you to hear sorry's, and quite frankly, I can't stand to see your face at this point." Quinn announced. Rachel wept a little at that.

"Anyway, I'm sending Puck over tomorrow morning, _first thing_, and he will keep you away from that Dardanell, or whatever his name was. Got that?" Quinn subjected.

"Yes." Rachel replied a little wary.

"Good. Now you need time to think about what you just did. I'm not your parent, but I do know what's in you and Finn's best interest, so I suggest that you follow it." Quinn said and then hung up.

* * *

Finn was burring Joey after his incident. Well not burying, just putting in his casket. He hoped he would never have to experience this, but hope isn't powerful enough to stop reality.

Finn suggested that they sing a song real quick to remember their short time with Joey.

_He said, Son, have you seen the world_

_Well what would you say, if I said that you could?_

_Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid. I said that sounds pretty good_

_Black leather boots, spit shine so bright_

_They cut off my hair, but it looks all right_

_We marched and we sang, we all became friends as we learned how to fight_

_A hero of war, yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home, they'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag, to the grave if I must_

_Cause it's a flag that I love, and a flag that I trust._

_I kicked in the door, I yelled my commands_

_The children they cried, but I got my man_

_We took him away, a bag over his face, from his family and his friends_

_They took off his clothes, they pissed in his hands_

_I told them to stop, but then I joined in_

_We beat him with guns and batons not just once, but again and again_

_A hero of war, yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home, they'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag, to the grave if I must_

_Cause it's a flag that I love, and a flag that I trust._

_She walked, through bullets and haze_

_I asked her to stop, I begged her to stay_

_But she pressed on, and I lifted my gun, and I fired away_

_And the shells, jumped through the smoke, and into the sand that the blood now had soaked_

_She collapsed, with a flag in her hand, a flag white as snow_

_A hero of war, is that what they see_

_Just medals and scars, so damn proud of me_

_And I brought home that flag, now it gathers dust_

_Cause it's a flag that I love, it's the only flag I trust._

_He said son, have you seen the world, well what would you say_

_If I said that you could?_

By the end of the song, more of a ballad the way Finn sang it actually, every soldier was in tears. Finn just sang an anti-war song, but it didn't matter, because it was the truth. No heroes or losers, just broken down wrecks. Finn was in tears. He barely knew Joey, but at the cost of their survival, they depended upon one another. Joey was part of their group, and they lost him.

Finn sat down to write a letter to Rachel.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Yet again I write to you, in the second day out here, another tragic day. Except today, we lost one of our own. A kid by the name of Joey had died and was put in his casket to be sent home. A snipe had gotten him, and it almost got me; lucky for that drone to come along and save my life by killing him. It seems sad to be out here; someone always dying. I would just hate to see Joey's parents when their letter comes along with his body. It's devastating to see such catastrophe unfold out here. I sang today at his funeral. I got the entire company, even myself in full tears Rachel. Oh, I hope this war ends soon. I want to be back in your arms like I used to and then hold you and sing you to sleep telling you everything will always be all right. I wish it was like that now. I hope everything is going good for you. I'm sorry I will have to cut my letters down to once a week now, it is really expensive to mail these things, but I try, I try for you. I can't say I will make you proud, because nothing is honorable about this. But I can promise you, you will be in my arms one day. I love you Rachel. Always._

_Finn_

Finn sealed the envelope, stamped it, and put it in the postal box, hoping it would get there overnight for Rachel to have tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**Song used: **_Hero of War _by Rise Against

/watch?v=BaTqrdZ_cgQ | YouTube


	9. Chasing Cars

**_This is the longest by far chapter. I put the most into this chapter so I hope you like it. Heads up: Yes this is a super awkward story. But I need help completing it. I have no clue if I should break Finn and Rachel apart, or if they should stay together. If they stay together, then how would I rid of David. all help would be loved. thank you so much for everything so far. I am really into this story, and this is about as long as I have ever stuck with some piece of writing, but I plan to continue. I don't know how you guys really feel, ya'll say you love it, so I assume I'm doing it right. I do think the songs are perfect though. Alright, enough of my awesomeness, ready, set, READ! (And Review)_**

* * *

Rachel had woken up extra early. She wanted to sneak out to meet up with David. She knew she was cheating on Finn, but didn't Finn technically break up with her? I mean he said he would return, but there's nothing wrong with seeing somebody until then...right? Rachel was utterly confused. When she was ready she opened her door.

She was caught by surprise.

"Oh no you don't Raspberry." Puck said as he grabbed her arm. It was six in the morning! What was he doing here?

"Puck let go of me." Rachel asked.

"Not so fast. Why are you leaving to go see this guy?"

"Because he's nice to me and treats me like a princess. Is that too much to ask for?" Rachel said.

"Yes it is. Your fiancée is half way across the world fighting for you."

"He's not my fiancée. He broke it off, remember." Rachel said walking away. Puck ran in front of her to block her view.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Finn loves you! And quite frankly, I don't give a damn about your feelings. Quinn and I are with you because we are protecting Finn, and I am not going to ruin the best thing that has happened to him"

"Well." Rachel said uncertain. "Well since when do I care? I was miserable after he left me, and now I am happy more than ever." She stormed off.

"You know why Quinn has always hated you for the longest time?" This stopped Rachel in her tracks. Puck continued. "Do you know why everyone has hated you?" Rachel turned back facing Puck, still keeping her distance. "It's because you're a self centered little brat. You always have been. You always say you love Finn, but the second he leaves, you practically drop-kick him over the fence and out of your life. You are just some little girl that is just looking for a sugar daddy because she is too insecure!"

David had showed up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey bud, stop talking to her like that."

"Get your damn hands of me!" Puck yelled and pushed him against the wall. David was not someone to back down kindly. He rammed Puck until Puck slipped and fell. David punched him twice in the face. Puck flipped him over and socked him in the cheek. Rachel came over screaming.

"Stop it! The both of you!" She cried.

Quinn had luckily shown up. Puck never answered his phone to confirm he had Rachel, so she showed up to try and get him and her.

Puck had picked up David and punched him in the nose. "Yeah, you like that." He taunted. David noticed he was bleeding. He rammed Puck into the wall damaging it severely.

Both girls just stood with shock and awe, neither of them knew what to do.

Apparently the noise in the dorm hall was loud enough to attract attention. Three of the four on-duty campus guards showed up to pull them apart. When Puck was yanked apart and held by two of the officers he glared at Rachel.

"That's it! I'm done with you!" He said pointing at Rachel. "Get off of me." He demanded to the guards and stormed down the hallway to the exit.

Quinn started to follow him. She turned to look at Rachel. "You know, I'm glad you're happy. I just want you to know all the pain that you have caused everyone. You won't see us anymore Rachel." Quinn said with tears rolling down her eyes. She turned and ran to catch up with Puck. Once she got there, she leaned on his shoulder and walked the rest of the way out.

Rachel started crying. She turned to David and cried into his chest as he comforted her. It was going to be a long road ahead.

* * *

Many months had passed Finn was the last of his original squad still alive. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He longed for Rachel so bad. He still had 3 years and 4 months of service left. He sent a letter to Rachel every single week. He was on letter 32 I believe, give or take. He poured his heart out into those letters that he wrote. He just was waiting for the day the Rachel would be able to see him again. He had not received letters from anybody over all the months that had passed. He shrugged it off and just figured that it was because of where he was stationed. But he thought Rachel would have at least sent one, just _one_! He had sent 32. He knew Rachel would normally have tracked him down to be able to write to him; he thought something must've been up.

Rachel however was living a nice life with David. They now shared a dorm room together and had slept with each other too! Rachel was becoming so much more distant from Finn. Because of her change in address, Rachel had never once read a letter sent to her by Finn. They were stacking up in a pile at the post office waiting for pick-up, but she couldn't be bothered. She was in love with David now. This situation became so awkward that it is like something off of a 2001 Michael Bay movie!

Quinn and Puck were living together in Quinn's new apartment in Hartford. Puck actually got a job working as a fry cook. Not the best job, but it paid the rent, utilities, and food. Puck was just happy to be with Quinn. They were made for each other. Just like Finn and Rachel, or so we thought?

And the rest of the people, well we haven't talked about them yet, and we won't for at least a few more chapters. And that's what you missed in the many months of current events that your most favorite author couldn't write about because he was too lazy to even bother. Oh well, that was explained, back to the story.

* * *

Finn was walking the desert with other buddies of his. It was very smoky and impossible to see far. Mostly because the area was bombed early the day, and there were oil reserves out here.

Out of nowhere firing is heard. Finn jumps down scared for his life. This has happened too many times over for him to remember. He was used to it, but nonetheless still frightened. Raymore had run over to him screaming like some crazy commander in a war movie. Finn was ordered to rush through the smoke and scope out the Terri's. Two other men were next to Finn, they were going to accompany him on this charge. Finn held his breath until he heard the word, then all three guys ran toward the scream of bullets. Roberts, the man on the far right was hit straight in the head by a non-visible target. He figured that the Terri's were just shooting. He had no clue how many were over there. At least 20 based on how many gunshots were being heard. He was still running with Colbern, until he too was shot and taken down. This didn't stop Finn. He kept charging until he was at the "safe zone" where he could jump in a hole. He was almost there until two bullets came right at him. One came at his chest and barreled right through, just missing his heart, but fracturing his lung. The other went straight into his leg, bringing him down on the ground.

Everything became sort-of quiet and a high pitched noise rang in his ears. He was experiencing shell-shock, but he was too dazed out to even move. He started singing in his mind to Rachel (He could hardly breathe in reality).

_We'll do it all. Everything; on our own_

_We don't need, anything or anyone_

_If I lay here. _(Planes fly overhead)

_If I just lay here, would you lie here with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know, how to say how I feel_

_Those three words, are said too much; they're not enough_

_If I lay here. _(Bombs going off all around)

_If I just lay here, would you lie here with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time, chasing cars around our heads_

_I need your grace, to remind me to find my own_ (Soldiers run over to Finn)

_If I lay here. _("Hold on son, we are getting you some help!")

_If I just lay here, would you lie here with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am, All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where, confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here._("Don't worry, we'll get you back to the states.")

_If I just lay here, would you lie here with me and just forget the world?_

That means Rachel.

* * *

Quinn woke up at 1:30 in the morning. She turned the light on to see her phone vibrating wildly. She picked it up to answer it. "Hello?" She asked. She just lay their quietly. Her eyes then became big and she sat up. Tears began rolling down her face.

"Is he alright?" She sobbed. She started crying.

She hung up the phone. she nudged Puck who turned to her.

"Hmm, what is it Q?" He asked.

"It's Finn." She responded.

"Oh shit! Did he die?" He flipped with real concern. "Come on Q tell me. The damn government doesn't call family at one in the morning unless someone died." He demanded with urgency.

Quinn fought back the tears. "He, he's not dead, not yet. He was shot in the lung about five hours ago and he's coming back to New York to go to a special hospital. They have him stabilized, but just barely." She found it hard to fight back those tears.

"Oh Q, what are we going to do?" Puck asked with sincerity, he too was fighting back tears.

"We're going to New York." she said.

"What! Now, he won't be in for another five or so hours. It is only a sixty minute drive at this time at night."

"Puck! We're not going for Finn's body, not yet. We are going for other reasons."

Puck knew what this meant. They hadn't talked to her in months. They treated her as a sin of nature, and it was unspeakable.

"Let's go then, and stop saying body. You make it seem like he's dead. He's not." Puck argued.

They were out the door in less than two minutes and drove off.

* * *

Puck and Quinn arrived at NYADA at about a quarter till three. They went to the registry. They asked for the room of Rachel Berry. He pointed her and Puck to David's place, but only after slipping him a twenty if he promised not to report them. They weren't very welcomed on campus.

Quinn was the bigger man of the duo, so instead of Puck she knocked on the door. Surprisingly Rachel answered it. She was surprised.

"Quinn. What are you doing here so late at night?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I know we have had our problems in the past, and you seemed to ignore everything good that happened to you in Ohio. But I have some really bad news."

Rachel held her tongue. She went wide eyed and started to cry.

"Please tell me he's not dead." she pleaded.

"He's not, not yet. They are shipping him back as we speak. He is unconscious, lost a lot of blood, and he's not going to make it very long the doctors say." Quinn said. This time she was sympathetic. "It's nice to see you still care about him."

"I still love him; I just don't know what to do anymore." Rachel said breaking down crying. Quinn came in and hugged her, pretending as if nothing happened.

"What are you going to do Rachel?" Quinn said. "Finn will want to be with you, but your with David."

"I know, and I don't know what to do." Rachel sobbed. She fell to the floor crying. Lucky for her, David was gone for the time being on a scouting mission for new member to join next year.

"Come on. You need to get ready so we can go to the hospital to wait for him." Quinn said.

The three of them walked into the dorm and shut the door.

* * *

**Song used: **_Chasing __Cars_ by snow Patrol

/watch?v=XaKr98ktoxU | YouTube


	10. Happy Together

**_Okay, longest chapter definitely by far this time. This is the big moment in the series. Lots of awkward moments and irony built in here. See what happens with Finn and David. See what goes down, and make sure to see the second part of this. It is a major change in plot. Anyway, sorry it's been a few days. I was hanging out with my friends or doing things around town. Haven't been at my computer too much, but I'm here now. So read this story, I love it. Unedited it's about 3,500 words exactly. So Good readings and review, don't just read, please, it helps. Hope you love irony._**

Rachel hadn't calm down yet. She kept hugging Quinn telling her sorry for what she did.

"It's okay Rachel. Shhh, calm down." Quinn responded sincerely.

Puck was pacing back and forth trying to come up with something. No doubt an idea on how to pretend nothing happened.

"Okay." He said. "What to do. What to do."

"I screwed up." Rachel insisted with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah? No shit Sherlock. If it wasn't for what you did, we wouldn't be here." He backlashed.

Rachel started crying again.

"Even so. What has happened happened." Quinn reassured. "We can't change the past. Regardless, we need to deal with this appropriately."

"Yeah, and how the hell do we do that?" Puck challenged with anger still.

"We don't tell him." Quinn said.

"Right, because not telling Finn what's going on has worked so many times. Hello McFly, anyone home? Remember Beth? Not telling Finn worked out well." He shot.

"Yeah, well if your ass didn't tell Mercedes who told everyone else, then he wouldn't have known!" Quinn shouted in a snotty tone.

Rachel couldn't see her only friends fight. "Stop it." She intervened. "I am going to tell him the truth."

Quinn had a look of shock on her face. "Are you insane? He will have a heart attack. Getting this news only hours after being shot. It'll kill him! Rachel, he loves you, telling him the truth will devastate him! Please think about this."

"I am." Rachel said. "I promised Finn when I went out with him that I would be honest with him, and he agreed as well."

"_Whatever_ Rachel." Quinn said in a your-an-idiot voice. "That's for 'Oh, I was looking at his but' or 'I was just staring at her butt' moments or whatever. Not for 'I have been sleeping with somebody while you were fighting a war' moments. Get a grip Rach."

Rachel started crying again and moved from her.

"Ah great Q, you made her cry. Well that's just great." He said hugging and comforting her.

Quinn calmed down. They were all quite stressed as to how on Earth they could handle this.

Quinn stood up and said. "I am going to go get Breakfast before we have to be at the hospital. If you need me, I'll be at the Starbucks on the corner." She said while grabbing her purse and leaving.

Puck stared at Rachel, he wanted to make her feel better, but that wasn't cutting it. There was nothing he could do. She needed to see Finn, but oh how awkward that scenario would be. He would wake up and start saying all these things about how he loved her, and then Rachel spill her guts. That moment would be more awkward than _The Majestic_ with Jim Carrey. Jesus was that movie awkward as hell. It would be worse than that.

Rachel told Puck something that no one, not even Finn knew. "I never wanted to go to NYADA." She whispered. Puck looked at her absurdly. She continued: "Ever since Finn asked me to marry him, I have wanted this life less and less. I realize fame is nothing unless you have someone to truly love you like Finn. Once he told me to go on with my life, I didn't want it at all, but I knew he would be disappointed if I didn't make it to my dreams like I said I wanted. I finally figured my real dream after having all of this, is to truly be with Finn."

Puck cut her off there. "Even while with David?"

"I never really loved him, let alone truly liked him. I figure he was to fill a gap in my life that was opened by Finn's separation. Finn opened a hole however, that was so big, no one but him could refill it. I didn't fully come to realize that until just now." She finished.

"Yeah, I think we all realize that finally. Come on let us go get Quinn, grab a bite and go get Finn." Puck announced.

Rachel walked with him towards Starbucks at four in the morning. They walked two blocks to the Starbucks on 34th and Broadway (Yeah I know NYADA isn't really in the heart of the city, nor does it exist, but play along in this story) and started talking; small talk really.

"So..." Puck began. "How have you been?" He said to ease up the tension and the awkward silence brought on earlier.

"Besides the whole David thing, all right." It's been awhile since either of them have talked. It was already early December. They haven't talked once since early June, and that didn't go over to well.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Well, as you might have figured with me and Quinn together, we have been dating for months. She's not ready to even marry, yet she wants another kid. I guess the loss of Beth, and her maturity lately has really resulted in her wanting another."

"How's that working out?" Rachel asked.

"Not well." Puck admitted. "She has wanted too much, she hasn't seen the big picture. I told her no. At least we won't try until after she graduates Yale. I don't want her risking throwing it all away like she almost did at McKinley."

Rachel just kind of nodded her head at his response as they entered Starbucks. They sat down and ordered some coffee and a pastry. Puck got a doughnut, and Rachel got a scone. They sat down next to Quinn while she just sat and drank her coffee in silence really upset about what happened earlier still.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier Q." Rachel said. Quinn replied with nothing.

"Come on Q, she said she was sorry." Puck said. Quinn didn't respond still. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"You know..."Quinn started. "I should be sorry Rachel. I snapped. I don't know what Finn would say if you told him the truth. It would be the correct thing to do. I was just worried about him. But you're right. Keeping lies from him does no good. I should know, I needed to learn from it." And then she became quiet afterwards.

Rachel sat in disbelief, and then yawned and realized how tired she was and took another sip. She was a vegan drinking coffee, but she was too tired or too upset to notice. Her beliefs weren't a priority at the moment. Finn was.

"Come on guys." Puck led. "We need to get to the hospital."

They all got up and left. They took the 6 Train up four or five stations and walked east towards the Hospital. The hospital was called New York-Presbyterian University Hospital. Nonetheless by the fact it was a university, Rachel still felt comfortable with Finn being kept there. After much time getting there, with little conversation along the way, they finally made it. It was nearly 6:00 am, and Finn had made it finally. The group walked to the check-in area to see the status about Finn.

"Last name of the patient?" The nurse asked.

"Hudson." Rachel said. "First name Christopher." She clarified, feeling weird saying Finn's real first name.

"Hold on." The nurse replied. "Let me go in and see."

They sat there for a minute and waited, anxious to hear the news.

The nurse replied with a concerned look.

"Let me be very honest here." She declared. "Your friend was shot at the bottom of his left lung, barely missing his heart. He couldn't breathe, and has been hooked up to pure oxygen for hours. He was also shot in a critical artery down in his thigh, and he's lost lots of blood. We have the blood for him and we are transfusing it into as we speak. He is undergoing surgery to remove both bullets and repair the lung tissue and lower artery tissue, to ensure full recovery. However, because he was shipped so long overseas, and hasn't had any major medical treatment in numerous hours, if at all. It looks bleak for him. His heart is giving out, and the doctors can't work magic." She explained.

Rachel was crying more than she ever has. That was a lot to take in all at once. She wanted to know Finn's chances. "Nurse, how much of a chance does he have now?"

"If he got it four hours ago, maybe one in two. Since he has been without attention for so long, the odds are less than 1 in 5. He has about a 20% chance to live. I am so sorry. We will update you every 20 minutes on his condition, and we will let you know how surgery goes, whether it be successful or not."

"Thank you nurse." Quinn said.

They all went to sit down. Rachel went to go lie down though. She was tired, but refused to sleep in case Finn's condition changed and she didn't want to be the second to know. Quinn went to go call Finn's parents. Rachel would do it, but she was so out of it. Puck sat next to her, and soothed her, as Finn would do, and did so as a protector-like figure.

One hour passed, two, three, and then four. They had regular updates and were told nothing new happened. They were all tired as hell and wished that this wasn't happening. Puck looked on a brighter note. He bent over to Rachel's ear.

"Hey Rachel, the good thing about all this, is that Finn won't have to stay in for three more years." He hoped that Rachel would cheer up a little. She did. He was glad to see her a little happy until an uninvited guest walked in the lobby of the hospital.

"David!" Rachel said in shock. "What are you doing here."

"I came to check on you. I got back early from the trip cause I wanted to see you. I noticed you missing from your room so early; I went to ask the security guard. He said he saw you leaving and asked you. You told him the hospital. And I came to this one. I freaked out thinking you were hurt or something, but I can see you're not. Who are you here for?"

"David it's a long story. I can't explain it all right now..." Rachel was cut off as the nurse had announced that the surgery for "Christopher F. Hudson" had been complete and he was transferred to the ICU.

"I have to go see my fiancée. I can't explain it to you to well. I was engaged once to my boyfriend from Ohio, but he sort of broke it off, and joined the military. I came here as part of the original plan, and I met you. You swept me off my feet so to say, but really I have been just trying to fill the gap that he left. He needs me right now and I can't explain in detail any further. I paid some people in the lobby at NYADA this morning to move my stuff back into my old dorm." She thrusted out into his ears. "I'm sorry, but I don't want him to ever know of this mistake that I made." She said.

David stood there in shock and awe. Rachel looked at him with the look of mistake in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye David." She choked out.

She ran to catch up with Quinn and Puck not daring to look in her past that she had just left behind.

* * *

Finn was barely alive, but he pulled it through against the odds.

Quinn let Rachel through. She hugged Finn softly, making sure not to injure him any further, and then kissed him slowly on the lips.

"I have missed you for what feels like my entire life." said Finn. Rachel wiped a tear away from her face. She was happy, truly, again.

"I love you." she said. Finn responded with the same thing. She was so happy words were not in the dictionary to describe it.

They all sat there quietly and just enjoyed each other's company. Finn was weak, but yet somehow still strong. He asked Rachel to lay next to him. Rachel jumped up onto the bed with him and just lay there. She turned to face him, and he smiled his famous half-smile just the same as he used to, which she figured took tons of energy from him to do so. He took his hand to move past her face so he could stare into those beautiful brown eyes. They just sat there for what felt like hours, but turned out to be only forty minutes.

Rachel needed to get up and use the bathroom, but really just need an excuse to let all of the buildup lies out. She huffed and puffed (but alas, didn't blow a freaking thing down). She was mad at herself for keeping secrets from Finn. She walked back in there to catch him sleeping; no doubt he was tired. She crawled back into bed with him, and he said: "sing me a song."

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life_

_When you're with me baby the skies will be blue, for all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you and you for me_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life_

_When you're with me baby the skies will be blue, for all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you and you for me_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life_

_When you're with me baby the skies will be blue, for all my life_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

(Seriously people. Any irony here?)

When Rachel finished, she looked at Finn's eyes and saw him crying. She leaned in and kissed him, knowing everything'll be alright. (Hopefully!)

* * *

Finn was released that afternoon after the doctor was amazed to see a full recovery so quickly. He complemented Rachel on her fiancée of choice seeing as Finn was stronger than a bull. He let Finn go seeing that Rachel looked like a person that could take care of him. Finn refused to be pushed. He wanted to walk and hold Rachel's hand. Puck and Quinn left Rachel and Finn for the night knowing they needed catching up. Finn walked with Rachel and took the subway with her back to her NYADA dorm. There he lay down on the bed, and he pulled her down with him to kiss her more. After that, they had a romantic evening with one another going to Sardi's because it was their restaurant since Nationals, for special occasions in NYC. After they were down. Finn took her back yet again and they did the deed for the first time in what was close to a year. Rachel was so glad that he was back with her.

* * *

Nearly a week goes by and all is good. Finn was asked by Rachel to go down the hall and check the mail. Rachel was getting ready for a night on the town with Finn, since it was Saturday night once again, exactly one week since Finn got back. Luckily no word from David. Finn opened the mail box and found a letter saying that he needed to go to the front desk. He walked up there and gave the lobby attendant the notice. She in turn gave Finn the big stack of envelopes. Finn picked them up and started reading them down the hall heartbroken. She had never gotten the envelopes!

Finn slammed the door walking in.

Rachel asked anxiously: "What is it honey...honey." she looked around the bathroom door and walked out. Finn was motionless, breathing real hard but slowly.

"What is..." She started, but then noticed the letters.

"How come you did not get these?" Finn asked.

"The uh, post office, uh, must have never sent them or something." Rachel said with anxiety.

"What are you talking about?" Finn snapped sharply. "It says clearly on them 'addressee address is vacant' clearly on them."

"Finn I..." She said as he asked in anger.

"That means you moved out, and then moved back in. Why did you move out, and then move back in?" He asked with real anger in his voice.

"Finn I..." Rachel tried to defend, until a knock came at the door.

Finn didn't bother to let Rachel answer it. He had a feeling for what was coming. He yanked open the door to see another tall, young, good-looking man to be standing there. He was somewhere around Finn's age.

"What do you want?" Finn asked the man rudely.

"I came here to see Rachel." He responded.

"Yeah, well, you must have the wrong Rachel or something." Finn interjected.

"Look pal, I don't mean to be rude, but before your ass showed up, me and Rachel were dating." He added in a "so-what-were-you-saying" kind of tone.

Finn stood in disbelief and had an expression of fear and shock. He looked at Rachel and said to her: "Tell me this guy is joking."

Rachel stood there, not wanting to talk.

Finn walked over and asked her: "Tell me it's not true Rachel?" This time with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Finn." She replied, guilty to her accusations; tears rolling down her eyes.

"Oh no, baby. Please oh please, let me be imagining this." He begged. "Tell me please." He said grasping her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Did you ever sleep with him?"

She stared blankly into his eyes. Lying was dumb, Finn always saw right through that.

"Yes." and that was all that she said.

Finn stared at her, and said with many tears rolling down his eyes. "Yeah, well, I hope you're happy." He said nothing more, and instead stormed out of the room.

Rachel chased after him to the door, not paying any attention to David. "Finn! Please Finn come back!" She cried with so many tears, her pristine voice sounded like chards of glass.

Finn walked down the hall, and that was it.

* * *

Finn knocked on the door. Quinn opened it up to her hotel room. She and Puck were staying nearby in a hotel to be with him and Rachel to make sure he was good after his return home. Today was their last day until they go back to Hartford again. Finn walked to the bed and sat on the end of it.

Quinn came over to sit next to him while Puck sat on his other side just sympathizing with Finn. "Finn what's wrong." Quinn asked concerned.

"I should have known, Rachel cheated on me while I was gone. And not just going out to movies with someone seeing, that I could probably handle, but moving in and sleeping with someone else? I can't believe Rachel in a million years would ever do such a thing. I love her, and she broke my heart." He paused. "I knew that I should have just called or something. When I kept sending those letters and nothing came in return, at first I thought it wouldn't go through because I am in the middle of nowhere. But knowing Rachel, she would have found a way. But after six months, nothing came, and I grew worried. It all adds up now."

Puck came in. "So I assume you got the letters today."

"Yeah, but not only that, Rachel's boyfriend or whoever came by today to try and get her back after he knew I returned." Finn replied.

"Ugh, David, that is so typical of him. He is the biggest jerk in the world." Quinn said.

Finn was taken aback. "You knew? You knew this whole time, and you didn't tell me?" Finn shouted.

"Finn, what would give you that idea?' Puck said.

"You knew his name. I didn't." Finn retorted.

Puck and Quinn knew that there hole was impossible to dig out of.

"Finn bro, calm down." Puck intervened.

"No I'm not going to calm down!" Finn snapped. "I can't believe this shit is happening, and after all I've done for everybody!" Finn shouted as he ran out.

Puck and Quinn didn't even have enough time to stop him, as he ran out of the door and didn't look back at Puck nor Quinn.


	11. Ready to Fall

_**Okay, so here is the climactic ending to the first half of this series. I hope everyone enjoys it. The song used is not normally a Glee thing, because Rise Against is an underground punk rock band, however, their lyrics are like ballads. Especially the ones from this song. Hope you guys like it. I know it's not as long as the last one, but nonetheless, just as good. Please read, review, and let me know how it's going. I promise the next 11 chapters will include a major event like this one did. Please enjoy! (Oh, and the songs are at the bottom because I also forgot the last chapters link as well).**_

Finn was absolutely devastated. He didn't know what to make of it all. He took a walk. A _long_ walk. He almost reached Brooklyn and Queens. He stopped for a minute reflected on what had just happened. He looked out onto the river. It looked so pristine and peaceful. He must still be somehow doped up on morphine even after a week, because everybody knows that the Hudson (any irony here people) was the crapiest most vulgar river in 500 hundred miles. It was not something that people thought of as lovely. It was a horrible sight to most; Finn imagined it to be as beautiful of a site as Rachel. He wanted to be with her. He had wanted to cry so badly. He took another look at his river.

He picked up his phone.

"Hey Quinn. It's Finn." He said into the phone.

"Finn? Where the hells are you? You ran out on us." Quinn panicked.

"I just thought I would go for a casual swim." He said nonchalant.

"What? Just tell me where you are. Let me come get you." She said worried.

"I'm at the Brooklyn Bridge." He said.

"What...Jesus Christ stay there Finn. Finn! Don't do anything. I'll be there as fast as possible! Don't do anything Finn!" She freaked.

"_All Smiles and sunshine. A perfect world on a perfect day. Everything always works out. I have never felt so great._" He quoted.

"God Finn, what are you talking about." Quinn said in tears.

"_Life isn't like this._" Finn quoted again.

Quinn cried. "I'm coming with Puck to get you. Please Finn, don't do it! We all love you." She admitted.

Signal was lost on the phone. Finn had let go of his phone and it fell into his river. He was contempt, not scared at all. He was just thinking his final most important thoughts.

Finn was still thinking about all the he knew. He had all the letters with him. He opened up one of them.

_Dear Rachel,_

_My time here has been uneventful. I feel as if though I am really accomplishing nothing. I swear to you I will be home in your arms one day..._

Finn chucks it into the river. He opens another.

_...I am curious as to why you have not sent me a letter yet. Oh well, I hope NYADA is going good. How was orientation? Did you meet any knew people..._

He chucked them into the river. He eventually gave up and threw them all into the river. He was now thinking about Rachel herself, one last time. She was so beautiful and he truly wished himself that he never left her behind. He did, and that was his fault. But he figured she would be happy on her own with David. Finn stood up on the railing. Ready to take his first step.

Not ten minutes pass did Quinn get out of her car on the bridge with Puck trying to get close to Finn.

"Finn!" She shouted. It was no use he wouldn't budge or turn around whatsoever. His foot still hovered over the river, obvious he was still unsure of himself. Quinn had one other option. It could end in disaster, but it was her only option. Call Rachel.

"Rachel?" She asked as Rachel answered her phone.

"Yeah." Rachel responded.

"Rachel, there's a problem."

"Oh God, its Finn. What's wrong?" She said.

Quinn thought how to put this. "Finn is trying to kill himself. He's on the Brooklyn Bridge ready to jump."

Rachel started crying in panic. "Okay, I am coming as soon as I can."

* * *

Rachel got in the first taxi she could and demanded that the cab driver take her to the Brooklyn Bridge as quick as possible breaking any laws if necessary.

She saw Quinn's abandoned car. She told the taxi driver to pull over. She threw him a fifty and ran towards the group. By now quite a large crowd had gathered and the local police were there too.

"Finn!" She yelled.

Finn yanked his head back over toward her and saw her.

"I'm so sorry Finn! I'm so sorry for everything!" She pleaded.

"Rachel! You broke my heart. After everything we've been through, you have torn me to pieces." He cried.

Rachel sat in tears.

"I ended it with him you know. This morning, after you left. I told him that it was over between us and that I was going to be with you." Rachel said.

Rachel started saying things real fast, and with so many tears coming down her face, her voice was barely audible.

Finn started:

_Hold on slow down, again from the top now and tell me everything._

_I know I've been gone for what seems like forever, but I'm here now waiting._

_To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger, but closer than you think._

You_ said "just go on with what you pretend is your life, but please don't die on me."_

_Wings won't take me. Heights don't faze me so take a step, but don't look down take a step._

_Now I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

_I think I'm at the edge now, but I could be wrong._

_I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

(Rachel) _Perpetual motion, the image won't focus, a blur is all that's seen._

_But here in this moment like the eye of a storm, it all came clear to me_

_I found a shoulder to lean on an infallible reason to live all by itself._

_I took one last look from the heights that I once loved, and then I ran like hell!_

(Both) _Wings won't take me. Heights don't faze me so take a step, but don't look down take a step._

_Now I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

_I think I'm at the edge now, but I could be wrong._

_I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

(Finn)_ I count the times that I've been sorry._

(Rachel) _I know, I know_

(Finn) _Now my compassion slowly drowns._

(Rachel) _I know, I know_

(Finn) _If there's a time these walls could guard you._

(Rachel) _I know, I know_

(Finn) _Then let that time be right now._

(Finn) _Now I'm standing on the rooftops_

_Now I'm standing on the rooftops, ready to fall_

_I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

_I think I'm at the edge now, but I could be wrong._

_I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

_Now I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

_Now I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

_Now I'm standing on the rooftops ready to fall_

_Now I'm standing on the rooftops _

_Ready to fall._

Finn stood silent, about to take a step off of the edge. He huffed out what would be his final breath. Just as his right foot hovered over the river, Rachel shouted at him.

"I love you! Damn it Finn Hudson, I love you!" She cried.

Finn failed to hold back his tears. He turned around jumped back onto the platform, ran over and hugged Rachel. He was feeling stupid for ever attempting to kill himself. But he was lost now, and he had no other options available to him.

"I love you so much, you have no idea." He said thankful. Screw _Snow Patrol_. Those three words are not said enough.

"Kiss me." Rachel said.

"With pleasure." Agreed Finn.

With that, Finn leaned in to Rachel and kissed her like that one dude in Times Square kissing his girlfriend after the war.

Quinn couldn't help but go over to Rachel and Finn and dragged Puck along to give a group hug afterward. Finn was actually forgetting his troubles for once in his life. He didn't want to go anywhere. He leaned down and whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I screwed up. I will never leave you again. Ever."

"Good." she replied. "Because I almost lost you, forever. I never want to lose you."

The police came over. "Finn Hudson, you are hereby under arrest for attempted suicide."

Finn stared at them stupid. "What? Why?" He challenged.

"Son, trying to kill yourself is against the law. The only way you escape it, is by actually killing yourself." The cop said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Finn was put into handcuffs and taken off to jail. Before they put him into the car Rachel came over and kissed him.

"After we get you out tonight, we'll go out to dinner, just the four of us. And we will go home and spend the night together." She whispered.

Finn smiled and told her: "I love you."

"I love you too Finn." She said. She was just happy to see him back.

The car drove off and Rachel just smiled. She was glad that their problems were fixed for now.

* * *

**Song used Chp. 10: **_Happy Together_ by The Turtles

/watch?v=9ZEURntrQOg | YouTube

**Song used Chp. 11:** _Ready to Fall _by Rise Against

/watch?v=K8DGQV7D5sA | YouTube


	12. Love Me Do

**_Hey guys, I haven't gotten any reviews since the major event in this story so far. Let me know. This chapter is a filler for what is to come, so don't have high expectations on what you are reading. I hope you guys still like the story. I am not sure entirely. Even if it isn't positive, still leave a comment. It's nice to know that people are reading. This song featured is a different beat than usual, and I really like the Beatles, so I used them for this. Hope you enjoy it!_**

Finn was released from prison and sent home with Rachel on bail. When they got home, Finn kissed Rachel on her head and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey." She whispered. "Why don't you go and get ready for dinner?"

Finn looked down and smiled. "Alright. I'll be out in a few minutes."

He walked away into the bathroom and Rachel texted someone and told them the plan.

Finn walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and asked Rachel if she was ready to go. They got their stuff together and walked down the street. They had nearly twenty blocks to go, but that was part of Rachel's plan. She wanted to spend time with Puck and Quinn along with Finn, but she had to talk with him first, just loosen him up to forget about the past week.

"So Finn, I was wondering. What happened while you were deployed?" Rachel asked.

Finn's smile faded away at the thought. "Rachel, I really don't want to talk about it. I don't want to ruin our night."

"Please Finn. I just want to know. I want to walk in your shoes." Rachel begged.

"Alright, fine. Anyways, first off: I learned that it was not what I expected. I thought I would be honorable and such, but I ended up killing many people, a few I thought were innocent. I saw many good fellow soldiers get shot and die. It was only a matter of time before it happened to me to. Rachel, I fought hard, and I fought for you, so one day I would make you happy. I wanted to make you proud. When I was shot, I only thought of you. It was you who kept me alive all this time."

Rachel had wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt so bed for what she had done.

"Finn, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I never meant for it to come to what it did." She poured.

"Yeah well now the funny thing is, now I don't life will ever be the same. I can't just go back to what we used to have. Ever since I tried to kill myself, things in my mind feel different, you know?"

Rachel thought the right thing to say for a moment. "Babe, no one thinks any less of you. We still feel the same about you. We all love you so very deeply. I never wanted anything to happen to you. Do you forgive me?"

Finn thought it over. What was the point of being mad. He could tell she didn't understand her actions. Last time when she cheated on him with Puck, he broke up with her. Where did that lead? They were both incredibly miserable. He would always love her. With all the things they been through (and the numerous times they've slept together), they were too far in to end it. They truly loved each other. "I don't know Rachel." Finn said.

"Well, let me make it up to you." Rachel said with hope.

"Rachel I..." Finn stated being cut off.

_Love, love me do. You know I love you_

_So please, love me do. Wo ho! Love me do_

_Love, love me do. You know I love you_

_So please, love me do. Wo ho! Love me do_

(Finn) _Someone to love_

(Both) _Somebody new_

(Finn) _Someone to love_

(Both) _Somebody like you_

_Love, love me do. You know I love you_

_So please, love me do. Wo ho! Love me do_

_Love, love me do. You know I love you_

_So please, love me do. Wo ho! Love me do_

_Yeah love me do. Wo ho! Love me do_

When she finished, she stared Finn in the eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know." Whispered Finn. "You made that very clear. I love you too he said kissing her. He was just glad to hear her sing to him again. He really missed that about her, and that's probably why he started dating her in the first place.

"Now, let's get to the restaurant with Puck and Quinn, and then we will go finish your surprise night." Rachel giggled.

"Ooh, a surprise night. It's these things that show me I picked the right girl to be with." Finn chuckled.

He and Rachel walked hand in hand into the restaurant where they were greeted by Puck and Quinn. They said hi to each other, and then sat down.

The dinner went smoothly, conversation has been pretty much on how everyone has been doing, but it was about mostly Puck and Quinn since Finn and Rachel's separation was a risky matter to discuss. Quinn however couldn't contain herself.

"Finn, I was wondering. Why did you try to kill yourself today."

"Quinn?" Rachel snapped. "That's not a topic I want to discuss with him right..."

"It's okay Rach, honestly. Well guys, I just didn't know what was left. I was so blinded by my past, using my past mistakes, obviously taking them to the extreme, but nonetheless. I was wanting things that were impossible to work out. You see, Rachel here is, was, and has always been my everything. I couldn't live without her obviously. I thought she was in love with this David guy, and quite frankly I was scared."

"Finn, I never meant to..." Rachel tried again, but Finn stopped her.

"I forgive you babe." He addressed her. "I guess I realized that it's my fault anyways. I left you. I caused this big hole that no one could fix. But you tried to anyways. I'm terribly sorry for scaring you, all of you. I swear nothing like this will ever happen again. I just want to forget it ever happened."

The table got sort of silent.

"Well I still love you Finn, and I know Rachel and Puck do too." She said grabbing Finn and embracing him into a hug. They hugged for at least minutes while Finn cried. After all that he'd been through, he thought no one still cared about him, especially after all the pain he caused.

They paid the bill and Quinn and Puck left to go pack their things to head back to Hartford.

Rachel grabbed Finn by the arm and they walked together for what felt like forever.

"Rachel, where on Earth are we going?" Finn asked his fiancée

"I told you. It's a surprise. We're almost there." She giggled.

After ten more minutes of walking Rachel showed him the spot. The Rockefeller Center's Ice Skating Rink. Finn chuckled. He knew he sucked at skating, but Rachel wanted to do it, and there wasn't many other things more romantic that that were there?

They skated around, the only two still there. It was actually closed and they snuck in to it and picked a pair of skates they found on the counter, yet to be returned. They skated around by themselves, Finn always falling on his bottom every five minutes. Rachel laughing each time he did. Nothing could be more perfect.

"If you could have anything for Christmas, what would you want?" Asked Rachel.

"I would want you. I would love to see my family, but I would rather be with you."

"Aw Finn, that's so sweet. But we should go see your family. They don't know that your back. It'll be a big surprise to them to see you."

"You know, that could be a good idea. We could fly out and you say that you want to visit Kurt so you won't be lonely for Christmas, but we'll surprise them by having me show up." Finn decided.

"That's perfect Finn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's settled. Call my parent and make the plans. We're going back to Lima for Christmas."

* * *

**Song used:** /watch?v=ZJs40oXFo68 | YouTube


	13. Fireflies

**_Hey, I'm back again. I spent more time on it this time. This is the second longest chapter by far. Like 3,100 words or so. Sorry I don't update constantly. I write these things late at night since school got out. I started writing this at 1:30 in the morning, trying to get ideas. It took me until about 4:30 in the morning to upload it. Yeah I know. I'm freaking insane. I usually sleep from five till noon or one then spend time with my friend. So I only update in the middle of the night. anyway, I know ya'll don't care much about me so, I started the story. I had writers block, but got through it and found a good song I like. I added Blaine in this story along with Carole and Burt, so more people are being introduced. Hope you like it. Please comment and review please! Enjoy!_**

Finn and Rachel had packed up their stuff and headed out the door. They got to the airport and checked-in. They boarded the plane and headed out. While on the plane, Finn was talking to Rachel.

"So, do my parents know I'm coming with you?"

"Of course not Finn."

"Okay, then how did you explain you coming to see them exactly?"

Rachel chuckled. "I just told them that I didn't want to be alone and that my dad's were on some vacation in France, or something. I told them I wanted to see them and Kurt for the holidays so I'm not alone. Your mom was over-excited to hear me ask."

"You always had a way with words Rach." Finn said while doing his famous smile.

They were pretty tired however. It was around three in the morning eastern time; they wanted to catch the earliest flight possible to secure as much time with the Hudson-Hummel household as possible.

Rachel yawned and then laid her head on Finn's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked so beautiful with her hair freshly done; looking like it did for Nationals junior year on stage. Finn was worried though. What if everyone found out that he tried to kill himself? Or worse! What if they found out Rachel was confused and cheated on him? It was just a mistake. Finn forgave her because it was really his fault for doing so, but his mom would think otherwise. He remembered her reaction after Quinn cheated on him with Puck. He forgave them, but his mom didn't. Finn just wanted to pretend as if he never left Rachel, and instead gotten on that train with her. Wouldn't life be different?

Rachel woke up with Finn kissing her softly on her head. She looked up and smiled. "We're back." She announced.

"Yeah, and I'm with you, and everything's all right." Finn agreed.

They both got their stuff together and de-boarded the plane. They headed to the nearest restaurant in the airport and got some coffee. It was five in the morning Ohio time. They were exhausted. Finn bought them coffee and they sat down. He was lucky he was getting retirement or disability or whatever the government was paying him for his service after being honorably discharged after being almost killed in action. He sat down with Rachel and sipped his coffee.

"You know." He said. "We should move out of that dorm of your and into a bigger apartment. I'm thinking three bedroom."

"What?" Rachel said with shock. "What for?"

"I thought while we're here we can talk to Santana and Kurt and see if they want to move to New York. Blaine and Brittney can move in with them after they graduate."

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"Well...I don't want the gang to be broken up. I want us all to stay together. That's really everyone we had connection with. Mercedes went to L.A to work on her recording contract. Mike is in Illinois attending college, and Quinn and Puck are in New Haven. So most of the Glee club will remain together."

Rachel started smiling, which turned to laughter. "You have some imagination. However, I like the idea. I really want them to move in with us."

"Cool. Now I wanted to talk with you about something." Finn said seriously.

"What is it?" Rachel said still with a smile.

"What are you going to do about my parents and our recent..._history_" Finn said trying to smoothen they word he was going to use.

Rachel's smile faded quickly. "We can't let her know. If she does, she will go all protective and force me out of the picture, or disown you or something."

"Look, I think we'll leave you and David out, and then the problem shall solve itself. No harm, no foul."

Rachel now had a concerned feature upon her face.

They both got in the taxi and were driven to Lima where Finn's parents still remained. The entire ride Rachel and Finn were cuddling up and whispering to each other about how much they loved one another.

* * *

They got to the front of the home of Finn's parents. Finn was paying the taxi driver while Rachel was knocking on the door. Carole answered it, hugged Rachel and let her in.

"I have a surprise for you." Rachel giggled.

"You do, what could it..." Carole said as she turned to pick up Rachel's belonging and saw her son walk toward her.

"...be" Carole whispered.

"Hi mom." Finn said proudly.

"Oh Finn!" His mother said hugging him so tightly. Carole had at this point gone ballistic and started crying out of control. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too mom." Finn whispered. He then kissed her on the cheek and walked into his former home.

Kurt and Burt were mumbling something. "What's all the racket, did Rachel arrive ye..." Kurt said and then was shocked to see Finn.

Kurt ran up and gave him a hug, and Burt followed in.

"Hey son." Burt said thrilled. "What are you doing back, I thought you were in Afghanistan fighting al-Qaeda."

"I was." Finn said.

"Here, come over and sit down, then we can all talk." Burt said motioning Finn to sit in a chair.

They family all settled down. Rachel snuggling up against Finn. Burt in his own seat, and Kurt sat next to Carole.

"So tell me. How did you get back? Congress had been in a big heap over this issue. They demanded we bring you guys home. Hell I even voted saying you should come home; told the Congress that you were over there. Nah, they wouldn't have none of it." Burt babbled.

"Well... I got something to tell you guys." Finn hesitated. "I was... I was shot while I was over there." Finn said aloud.

"Honey. What happened?" Carole said so surprised, upset, and shocked.. Everyone had wide eyes, even Rachel who was there at the hospital even.

"Well, I was running through the desert. A lot of oil was burning, so there was a lot of smoke obviously. I couldn't see too far ahead. Two guys next to me were killed, and a bullet pierced my lower lung and an artery in my leg. It took ten minutes for someone to come get me, and all they could do was patch it up. I was shipped back to New York, where Rachel was waiting for me. That was the good thing I guess. Both Rachel and Puck and Quinn were there for me. I was later honorably discharged, so I made something of myself, and made the name proud again." Finn announced.

Everyone, including Rachel and Carole especially, had tears in their eyes.

"Finn, when did this happen?" Carole asked.

"About three weeks... I guess." Finn said admitting.

"Three weeks?" Burt snapped. "You took _three weeks_ to tell us this happened to you."

"Finn, why didn't you call or something?" Carole screeched out in horror.

"Mom, things have been busy lately between me and Rachel." Finn stammered.

"So busy, Finn, that you haven't even called us. Called us to let us know you were back in the country, let alone alive." Burt shouted.

"Look! A lot has happened okay. Quinn and Puck were over in a hotel for a week making sure I was okay, and then just as they were about to leave, I found out Rachel went and..." Finn stopped. He was wide-eyed realizing what he just led up to.

"Rachel went and did what Finn?" Carole challenged.

Finn couldn't speak. He loved his mom and Rachel. If he said one wrong word, he would either lose Rachel or his mom, possibly forever, and he didn't want to choose. He sat their with a blank expression on his face.

"Rachel went and what Finn?" Burt stepped in trying to intervene.

"Rachel stepped in and cheated on him...before he got back." Rachel admitted speaking in third person.

"You cheated on him?" Burt said stunned.

"Look I..." Rachel stuttered tears building up.

"It's not her fault." Finn interrupted intercepting the question. I left her all those months ago. It wasn't right what either of us did. It hurt me so bad, that I nearly went and jumped off a bridge."

"You did what?" Burt questioned in a manner that showed he kept getting more shocked with each sentence.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing Finn?" Carole jumped in.

"Cause I was confused mom!" Finn responded with anger.

Burt just grabbed his face in shock. Carole had tears in her eyes.

"You!" Carole said pointing her finger at Rachel as if she was a witch in the 1600's. "You caused my son all this pain, because you were being too stupid."

"Mom! Stop it." Finn begged.

Kurt tried to stop her. "Carole please, it's Christmas. It's the time for forgiveness and love."

"Christmas? Ha, she's doesn't even celebrate Christmas Kurt. She's just a Jew." She replied in sobs of anger.

"Mom, not cool." Finn interjected. He was beginning to get pissed. "Don't sit there and say things like that to Rachel. She screwed up and made a mistake. Terrific! We _all_ do! I love her, and she loves me. And by God, I swear she has been there as much as you have mom. You once told me that people make mistakes, and that you need to forgive them for it."

"Finn! This isn't cheating on a test or flunking math, this is serious. She betrayed your trust! Don't you see it Finn." Carole tried to persuade.

"Yeah mom. I see it just clear. You don't care about us. You don't care about my thoughts. Rachel made a mistake, and so did I. Twice. I don't want to lose her. She means too much to me, and I'm sorry. If you can't love her as much as I do, then I can't be around you anymore." He said. He then grabbed Rachel by her arm and led her out the door.

"Finn..." Burt tried to call after him. It was no good. Finn grabbed their bags and walked out of the door with Rachel and they walked down the street.

* * *

They went to the local Best Western and checked in to a room. Finn looked down at Rachel, whose tear marks were visible on her face. "Look, I'm sorry for all that. I didn't mean for my mom to flip out like that. Let's go settle down in our room and just lie there for awhile." Finn suggested.

"Finn, I don't want to make you choose over me and your mom." She said concerned.

"Well love, I had to and I chose you. If my mom doesn't support me, well, that's her loss. I Love you more than life itself." He said and then kissed her square on the lips. Rachel then smiled after.

They sat on their bed and just stared into each other's eyes smiling. Finn took his hand and brushed it over Rachel's face getting the hair out of her eyes. They sat there for around an hour until they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Says Rachel. She got up out of bed hoping it wouldn't be Burt or Carole. She opened the door to her relief. It was Kurt there with Blaine.

"Oh hey guys, come on in. Make yourselves comfy she says pointing at the chairs over by the heater.

"Thanks." Blaine and Kurt say as they sit.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"Well Blaine's just here because I went to go and get him so we could have dinner together. But I came here to talk to you Rachel. I'm sorry about what Carole did to you."

"It's all right. Really." Rachel sighed.

"No, it's not all right Rachel." Kurt reassured.

"No it is. I screwed up, and she was trying to protect her son. I understand completely."

"Well Blaine and I want you to come to dinner with us. By us, I mean Carole and Burt too." Kurt said kind of knowing that it wouldn't be good.

Finn jumped up and ran over. "No. I am not going with them. Can it just be the four of us instead?" Finn motioned.

"Yeah. Of course." Blaine said. "we don't want to force you guys to do something that you don't want to do."

"Cool. Thanks man." Finn said fist-bumping Blaine.

* * *

They all were at Breadstix waiting for their food talking. Blaine was just telling them about Glee club after they left.

"So you see guys." Blaine continued. "I was in class and Sugar comes out with Rory and they get into it with this new guy named Alex who's a freshmen, and Mr. Shue walks in furious. He tells them to all grow up; which is what our song of the week was supposed to be about. So I thought about doing the Owl City song _Fireflies_. I thought about it today at the hotel with you guys. Finn, I'm sorry, I love you like a brother, but I got to tell you. You need to grow up." Finn glared with angst. He didn't want to face the truth. "You need to get back with your mom and Burt, and reconnect with them. Try having a civil conversation with them now that the pie is out and it's cooled off." Blaine reassured.

Finn just stared. "Here, let me sing it to you in song. It may sound confusing, but you'll get it.

(Blaine) _You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

(Kurt) _'Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude__  
_

_But I would just stand and stare_

(Blaine) _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

(Rachel joined in) _'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs__  
_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs__  
_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

(Blaine) _A foxtrot above my head__  
_

_A sock hop beneath my bed__  
_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)_

(Finn) _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly__  
_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
_

_When I fall asleep_

(Blaine) _Leave my door open just a crack__  
_

(Finn) _Please take me away from here__  
_

(Rachel) _'Cause I feel like such an insomniac__  
_

(Finn) _Please take me away from here__  
_

(Kurt) _Why do I tire of counting sheep__  
_

(Finn) _Please take me away from here__  
_

(Blaine) _When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

(Blaine) _To ten million fireflies__  
_

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes__  
_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

(Kurt) _But I'll know where several are__  
_

_If my dreams get real bizarre__  
_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)_

(All) _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly__  
_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
_

_When I fall asleep_

(All) _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly__  
_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
_

_When I fall asleep_

(All) _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly__  
_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
_

(Finn) _Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

When they finished, the people around them clapped at their amazing talent.

"Great dong Blaine, but what does the song have to do with me and growing up?" Finn asked confused.

"Because Finn, when Owl City says 'It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep...' He is trying to convey that it's harder to do what's harder than what you are currently. You know that it's harder to talk to them rather than just doing nothing. Well admit it like Owl city. It's hard to say." Blaine said reassuringly.

"Thanks a lot man. I need to talk to my parents about me and Rachel. We are still getting married and I want them to be there at our wedding one day, but they won't if I'm still mad at them." Finn admitted.

"There you go. Acceptance is the first step to the road of recovery." Kurt teased.

"I thought it was you have no control." Finn said.

"Only in the Mormon version." Blaine joked.

Everyone had a good laugh at that joke. But Finn wanted to ask them something serious.

"Guys, I want to know if you want to move into an apartment with Rachel and me this summer." Finn said.

"Yeah, that'd be excellent. Right Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I mean we would love too. Anyone else?" Blaine asked out of curiosity.

"Well we were also going to ask Santana and Brittney. We want as many people as possible from Glee to be with us in New York." Finn said.

Blaine and Kurt had worried looks.

"Don't worry you guys." Rachel reassured. "Ever since she came out of the closet, Santana has been nicer, still really sarcastic and snide, but not full out rude. We have become friends, and I want her to be with us all in the apartment along with Brittney.

"No, you know, that's great." Kurt said. "Right Blaine?"

"Of course. Santana has her moments, but we still like her, and want her to be part of our lives after Glee ended for us, or at least you guys." Blaine said.

"It's settled." Finn announced. They all paid for the check and left to walk down the street. It was so romantic. The snow covered the ground and was still falling. Finn was holding Rachel's hand and Kurt, Blaine's. They were just enjoying each other's company, not really talking. Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel as Blaine did the same with Kurt, their night was going perfect so far, and the only thing Finn wasn't looking forward to was talking to his parents. But he wanted to spend Christmas with them. Just the six of them together by the fireplace unwrapping presents eating Rachel's amazing desserts and drinking Hot chocolate. He had to fix things with his parents if he wanted that dream to become a reality.

* * *

**Song used: **_Fireflies_ by Owl City

/watch?v=ytBR7ET_6uU | YouTube


	14. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

_**So I got around to updating again. Sorry if it kind of sucks, I had a lot of writers block on this chapter. Don't worry next one is the Christmas special, and I got a lot in mind for it. ;) anyways, this chapter is just a filler, so don't be dissapointed. It is like 5 am CST right now as I upload this. I am exhausted and spent three hours on this chapter. One of which was mainly for finding a good song. I had to settle for Aerosmith, not a bad choice at all, I just don't know if it was the right song for this chapter.I have been adding a lot more characters lately, so I hope you enjoy them all. Lots of good controversy in this chapter too. I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I did, even though it was tough to write.**_

Santana had received a knock at her door and she and Brittney went to go answer it.

"Amiga!" Santana said with glee. "Your back! What are you doing here? Sick of the city all ready?"

"Yes I'm back." Rachel commented. "But I'm not sick of the city. I just came back to spend Christmas with family, or at least you guys."

"Well man-hands, I'm glad you showed up." Santana joked. "Come in." She told Rachel.

"Thanks, but I need to show you something." Rachel said.

Santana looked puzzled, but was soon shocked to find Finn standing at the doorway.

"Oh my god Amiga. You brought Finn?" Santana shouted running to give Finn a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Santana. Hey Brittney." Finn said acknowledging both of them.

"So, what?" Santana asked confused. "I thought you were in some country out in a sandbox."

"I was, but I was sent back here and discharged." Finn admitted.

"What? Why were you discharged?" Santana said with curiosity.

"Well, I was shot in the lung while I was over there. Rachel took care of me when I got back. We've been together again since." Finn said proudly.

"You were shot?" Brittney asked. "Did confetti come out when that happened?" Brittney asked dumbly.

"Why would you think that?" Rachel asked.

"Well while me and Arty dated junior year, and he played Halo, confetti came out of the monsters when he shot them." Britt said all innocently.

"Uh, no, Brittney, confetti did not come out, even though that would be cool. Anyway... Santana, I was wondering if the four of us could sit down and talk about some stuff."

"Oh yeah sure." Santana replied. She motioned them to the couch and told them to make themselves at home.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about that is so important?" Santana inquired.

"Well, Rachel and I have a proposition. You see, me and her by ourselves didn't work. What I mean is we didn't seem to have as good a connection. What made us work so well as a couple were us being with the glee club. So we were wondering if you want to share an apartment with us in the city. Granted Kurt and Blaine, and Rachel and I share a room. We figured that you and Brittney could share a room in our apartment. So, what do ya say?" Finn asked.

Santana didn't skip a beat. "I'd love to you guys."

"Great. Me and Rach were thinking about finalizing the plans starting in late April, early May. We'll have to keep in touch especially until then. Don't you think?" Finn asked.

"Perfect! Amiga, Frankenteen, It was nice to see you again. We'll stay in touch." Santana agreed.

Finn and Rachel left after saying goodbye. They walked hand in hand down the street. Finn enjoyed holding Rachel's hand. Most guys only enjoy having sex with girls, and don't get me wrong, Finn enjoyed that perk a lot too! But it was still different with Rachel. She wasn't some girl that you'd want to "tap" and then move on. She was special. She was the one that you wanted to hold when she cried, love when she was feeling alone, and goof around with when she needed a friend. You see clueless audience, Finn and Rachel were not only engaged still, but they were best friends also. It may sound weird, but if you are not best friends with your spouse, then nothing good will come of it. Marriage is just a legal binding document. Friendship is a tier built solely off of trust and love for one another. Yep, Finn and Rachel had friendship, but the romantic kind. They were, in the words of _the Turtles_, so happy together. They had More Than a Feeling that they would never give into a Crazy Little Thing Called Love, but they failed. They didn't necessarily Give Love a Bad Name, but used their Sweet Emotions for one another to Smell like Teen Spirit. It's funny how Rachel's Heart Shaped Box said "I Don't Wanna be in Love," but she did anyway. It was so depressing when both her and Finn walked the Boulevard of Broken Dreams and they both had to be Livin of a Prayer, because Rachel was Here Without You. But Finn always made sure that She Will Be Loved even though heartbreak In the End is How You Remind Me.

Whoa! As a narrator I can get carried away. Musical puns are some fun thing I like to do in my spare time...

Anyways, back to the story.

Finn looked down at Rachel. "How are you doing love?" Finn asked.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm doing good too. I got to say though, I am really glad to be back with you."

"Oh Finn, stop it." Rachel teased.

"No seriously. You are the, in the words of the great AC/DC, the best damn woman that I've ever seen." Finn laughed.

Rachel slapped his arm in a jokingly manner.

"I love you." Rachel said to Finn.

"Same here babe. I love you more that obese people love ice cream."

"I don't know. They really like ice cream."

"Well, I really _love _you Rachel." Finn laughed.

"Ugh, Finn, your such a romantic. I swear." Rachel chuckled.

"Let's get back to the room, where you know... things can get more private. If you know what I mean?" Finn said menacingly.

"Why sir, I never thought I would ever have the pleasure." Rachel mimicked in an old English accent.

They went back to the hotel room. Finn opened the door to let Rachel in to shut it seconds after her entrance. He starts kissing her madly. He dives straight at her lips, leaving Rachel shocked, but pleased. She kissed him back where they both hugged and kissed passionately. Rachel suggested they lay down on the bed. Finn lied her down and lay next to her. They were still kissing when they started taking each other's clothes off trying to get more intermit. Rachel and Finn hadn't had this opportunity in a long time. Sure they did this once after Finn returned from the hospital. But he was three days recovered when this occurred. It wasn't nearly the same. It was then more out of longing than actual love. Rachel slept in the room all calm.

Finn got out of bed at two in the morning and decided to go for a walk. He needed to clear his mind. Luckily he wasn't "fury walking" about Rachel, but about what _he_ did to his parents. They freaked out on him, but he could have been way more rational than he was. He felt sorry and just walked around the town trying to remember everything that was a part of his past. He walked by his old house first; gazed at it then walked on.

Finn took a short time to his next stop which was his old high school: William McKinley High. He walked over to the football field and stood there. This is where Rachel helped him win the championship game. Sure it was cute how she acted all tough, but he remembered how adorable it was when she shrilled and dove for the ground when hike was shouted.

He wished he could walk through the schools, but it was closed for the break, let alone locked up at two-thirty in the morning.

Finn heard something weird. The sound of an approaching car. This was not too common at this time at night in a Podunk little town like Lima. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was when he could tell it was slowing down.

He noticed it was Kurt and Blaine.

"Finn Hudson! What are you doing out here at this hour?" He heard Kurt shout to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Finn retorted.

"We were out at the park star gazing and fell asleep. Kind of creepy if you think about two guys sleeping at two in the morning at a public facility. Nonetheless, we came as soon as we got a call."

"From who?" Finn asked as Blaine turned the car off realizing it would be a little while.

"Rachel called. She leaned over not five minutes after you left to realize you were gone. She called me about ten minutes ago. Said you'd be walking around or something. Lucky for me I was already out with my phone on." Kurt said. "She was really worried about you Finn. She thought you know... She thought that after what happened with my dad and Carole, which does make some sense, you would be upset and go and..."

"Yeah, I got it." Finn motioned to Kurt to stop leading up to it. "I'm fine. I wouldn't do that, solely because it would be selfish of me to leave the person I love." Finn spoke calmly. "But how did you know I was here?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Finn, you have known Rachel for like three, some-odd years now. She knows you enough that when you wander off, you like to come to places of your memories. She told me to start here, and sure enough, here you are." Kurt said.

"Yeah, well can you take me home, or at least back to Rach, now?" Finn asked.

"Yeah sure." Blaine answered.

Finn hoped into the car and drove off with them. The ride took like three minutes, but it took Finn like twenty. He wanted to see Rachel again. She was probably freaking out. She was overdramatic about things like this, but hey, at least that proved her love for him. The entire ride back was quiet and a little awkward. It seemed like Finn was in a cop car where he was in the back and the two officers said nothing as they took him back to the station. I mean come on; it was just like that scenario.

The car pulled up. Rachel was outside shivering to death and she was wearing PJ's and a small sweater. Finn noticed this once the entered the parking lot. Finn jumped out before that car even came to a full stop to run over to her and embrace her.

"Why are you out her babe?" He whispered to her, till hugging her while she was in complete tears.

"Finn, it may be the PTSD from it all, but I didn't want to lose you again like I almost did in New York. You must think I'm crazy for being rash, but I'm just scared." She cried.

"No, baby, I love you. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I just needed to walk and do some thinking. I would never leave you. I told you that. You and me will be together forever. Okay?" He said still embracing her.

"Okay; and I still love you."

"Good. Hey Rach, aren't you freezing out here?" Finn asked concerned.

"I was actually. But thanks for hugging me. I am starting to feel warm again."

"Okay, let's get you inside."

Finn waved off Blaine and Kurt thanking them for the ride. Finn walked his angel inside the apartment to help her get out of the cold before she got hypothermia or something.

Finn laid down with his girl and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for awhile. Rachel whispered to him:

"Finn, I have asked you this a thousand times, but I can't sleep. Could you sing to me?" she said making it seem like she was asking Finn to do a daunting task for her.

"Sure Rachel. I would love to." Finn started off.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Sure enough jamming out to Aerosmith, Rachel fell asleep. Finn was surprised. He didn't think she was an Aerosmith fan. It was probably his voce that made her fall asleep. He could of sang Bieber, or some other insult to music. He really meant the song. He wondered if Rachel picked up on it. He didn't want to fall asleep even with her sleeping, because he was afraid he would miss something. He had like anti-PTSD, instead of freaking over what he remembered, he was constantly worried about what he didn't. He tried not to let it get to him. He kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight to her.

* * *

The next morning was full of surprise. Rachel had made a waffle for him and brought him it with some orange juice to wake him up. He knew he picked the right girl. Someone who thought about him and knew exactly what he'd want. He started eating while she ate some fruit and had some juice. They sat at the in-room table most hotels provide and they ate in silence.

When Finn was done Rachel looked up and asked him the plans for the day.

"Oh, I figured we'd talk to my parents, then get out of here and stay with them for the next five days until we fly back to New York." Finn suggested.

"I think that would be great. I'm really glad that the walk of yours got you thinking. I do miss being with Kurt, Blaine, and your parents." Rachel said sincerely.

"Well it's settled then." Finn said. He got dressed and went to check out of the hotel.

Finn and Rachel packed their stuff up and got Kurt to give them a ride to Burt and Carole's place. Finn was hesitant, but he walked up to the door and knocked on it. He was so nervous about what happened between them the day before.

Carole answered the door. The two just stared at each other. Finn and his mother both became teary and then leaned in to hug the other. Carole was easily heard crying.

"Finn! I missed you so much, I mean I know you were gone only a day, but I thought you wouldn't come back for the rest of the trip. It got me and Burt thinking, and we forgive Rachel for what happened." Carole announced.

"Well I'm glad. You know mom, I was a total ass to you and could have handled it better. I'm sorry for yelling at you and walking out on you like that." Finn apologized.

"It's okay honey. I'm just glad your back. Where's Rachel?" Carole asked in amazement.

Finn laughed. "She's out in the car with Kurt. She was afraid you'd still be mad at her."

"Oh heavens no! I still love Rachel. She's like the daughter I never had. You can let her in here." Carole said.

"Okay let me go get her." He chuckled. He went to go get his little princess and bring her into the house. She was nervous, but relieved when Carole hugged her and forgave her. Carole led them up to their room. Rachel and Finn got their stuff organized, and then they headed downstairs. Carole had made fresh cookies for them and they all sat around the fireplace and talked about stuff that's been happening in the recent months, so they could all catch up with one another. After they all finished talking, Finn spoke up.

"You know Rach; we need to go Christmas shopping." He chuckled.

Rach had an interested look on her face that also spelt out fear. "You know Finn, Christmas is in two days. It's going to be a mad house right?" Rachel responded.

"I know Hun, but we need to go shopping." Finn replied.

"Oh honey you don't have to do that." Carole said.

"Yeah, but I got a feeling that Rach and I will have an, _interesting_ time." He laughed.

Rachel knew that laugh. He knew something she didn't. She couldn't help but punch him in the arm playfully. Finn was ready to go shopping with her. Their experience would be worthwhile and would help them grow more as a couple. So obviously there was controversy involved. Rachel knew it. She could only hope for the best.

* * *

**Song used:** _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_by Aerosmith

/watch?v=Ss0kFNUP4P4 | YouTube


	15. How to Save a Life

_**Okay, this chapter started off as what the hell am I doing. Actually the song inspired the chapter. The ending however, made a comeback! I feel it has my next two chapters completely covered. So enjoy reading it. Thanks for reviewing my story guys. It means a lot to me that people actually care about my writing. Again I hope you like it. Seriously, it's like 5 am right now. Oh well, I am doing my best. I will go to chapter 22, and then take a break for two weeks while I am in Florida. After I will start a "Season 2" continuance on this story, which should be hopefully as good. I am not forgetting any controversy in my writing. It builds drama, which is essential for a good story. I am incorporating more characters into the story, but if you have any specific ones in mind, they'll be incorporated. Hope ya'll enjoy this one, remember stay tuned, the story gets more interesting next chapter or two. Review!**_

Finn and Rachel went out that afternoon to go Christmas shopping. Finn took hold of Rachel's hand and led her around the mall. The place was packed! She couldn't believe any of it, and she was from New York! She grasped Finn arm very tightly as to not get lost. Finn chuckled at this and kissed her on the head. She eased up afterword.

Finn walked over to the pretzel stand and got them both a pretzel so they could sit down and eat. Finn was smiling at her and then started up a conversation with her.

"So, what do you want to get everybody?" He asked.

"Frankly...I don't know." She responded. "Heck, I don't even know what's left in these stores now. We'll have to make it up as we go along."

"Yeah, I kind of agree. Personally, I just want to get this over with, but I also am enjoying all of this time alone with you. We never get any time together. Since we got here, we've been with people all day, and we've never really talked at night. It's nice to do something with just you that's not just sex." Finn chuckled.

"Well it's nice to know that's not all you want to do with me." Rachel laughed.

Finn grinned, and then started laughing too. "Yeah...anyways, I just want to spend time with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel responded.

"Good." Finn said. He grabbed his girl's hand and walked with her to the first store.

They walked into a small sunglasses store. Finn figured that Blaine would like some sunglasses to wear around town. It just seemed to fit him well. Rachel concurred with his opinion. She picked them out though. Blaine being gay, he had more of a fashion sense than Finn, but so did most people. Finn really only bought jeans and plaid shirts all of the time, but Rachel couldn't complain. Not only did she like Finn that way, but she always wore those girly Catholic school girl outfits. But Finn found her beautiful that way. Sure she looked hot when she went all out, but that wasn't her. How would you explain it? I guess "hot" was a term you gave to a person that would be great to have sex with. But beautiful was a term that applied to that retrospect, but also gave dignity and personality to the person. Finn didn't like it when Rachel wasn't herself, because he didn't find her beautiful. It took years of convincing, but she eventually gave up on trying to change her appearance because Finn would complain every time she would.

Finn paid the thirty-five dollars the glasses cost, and got them in a bag to go. He wondered if Blaine would like them. He wouldn't want them on his face to be honest, but he didn't have the same fashion taste as Blaine, and Rachel seemed to know what she was doing so he just let her be.

Finn walked with her, but she led Finn into the American Eagle store they had in the mall. Finn picked himself out yet another plaid shirt, but he thought _what the hell_? He deserved to be able to get him something once in awhile, right? Rachel had picked out an outfit for Kurt, which again he thought to be fine, because he knew Rachel knew what she was doing.

He took her hand and talked to her.

"Hey Rach, do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course Finn. I am a fashion diva after all." She joked.

"True." He said smiling his famous half-smile.

The two walked hand in hand carrying everything they have purchased thus far. Finn suggested to Rachel that they should combine Carole and Burt's gift. She was more than willing to agree on the matter. They walked into the JCPenny that the mall also had. They searched around until they found the perfect bed spread for them. After Finn paid it in full, they walked back into the main part of the mall. Finn stopped to buy Rachel a smoothie that contained something like almond milk, but he made sure it wasn't from a cow, and him a regular one too. They sat and drank.

"Rachel. I want to talk to you." Finn asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Rachel said concerned knowing that something was bothering him.

"I just...I just don't know how I can afford this stuff we're buying. I just thought of it, and I realize that I don't have a job, and you're in school. We can't keep affording to buy these expensive things for everyone."

"Yeah, but it was you idea to come to the mall." Rachel said.

"True, but I didn't expect to spend as much as we ended up spending." Finn said.

"Finn, we can't think about our spending habits constantly." Rachel tried to defend.

"I know love, but what if we don't have enough to make ends meet. Do you think Santana and Kurt and everyone else moving in will solve all problems? No, it won't." Finn said. "I just want to make sure I can provide for us. You think the government gives me that much for my service. We're barely living paycheck to paycheck as is."

Rachel sighed. "I just wanted to make everyone's Christmas good." Rachel said a tad upset.

"I know love, so did I." Finn said giving her a hug.

The two together got up and kept walking. They didn't talk too much, but instead just smiled and giggled at one another. After doing this for quite some time, Rachel started to lose grasp on what Finn said to her. She couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to the jewelry store. She gazed in at the display case. The only thing flowing through her mind is _I got to have one!_

Finn didn't really notice. He was staring at Rachel's head thinking about her. She didn't hesitate to speak up.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted with glee. She knew how to get her way with Finn. "I was wondering, if for Christmas, if you could get me that diamond necklace. It would mean the world to me if you did." She said fluttering her eyes and giving Finn an innocent look. She did know how to sell it to Finn.

Finn looked down at the price tag, like most men. The first thing to flow through his mind: _Holy Shit! Look at the price tag on that Son of a Bitch!_ It was a $1200 necklace, and that was way out of the question. He looked back at Rachel.

"Babe, you know I can't afford this." He said with disappointment.

"I know, but couldn't you take out a loan or something on it. Please." Rachel begged.

"Rach." He said more sternly. "That item is just way out of the limit. That's like what the government pays me in like six weeks time. I can't just use that money. How will we live for six weeks?"

Rachel wasn't concerned. She was staring into the diamond eye, curious as if the diamond had possessing powers. In the words of the Beatles, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Rachel must have been on LSD, because she was lost in the moment.

"Finn, please! I want it." Rachel continued.

"Rachel!" He started to shout. "I just can't afford it!"

"Finn, why is all you think about money? Don't you think about me, your fiancé?" Rachel sobbed with tears building up, trying to get to her last stand.

"Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" Finn shouted angrily.

"I do Finn. But is it too much to ask when I want to spoil myself once in awhile?"

"Yes!" Finn said ecstatically. "If it means we have to live with nothing for so long. Rach, it's a stupid ass necklace. It doesn't mean a damn thing except for the fact that I just have a lot of money that I can waste. I don't have that luxury. You know, I didn't take a damn bullet in Afghanistan, to put up with this crap from you!" He said pissed off now.

"Fine Finn, if that's just the way you feel, then just go home. If you need me, I'll be back in New York!" She cried.

"Fine!" He shouted back. Neither of them realized a crowd had formed. When Rachel walked away and was out of site, he turned and shouted at them to keep on their way. Finn was so furious with how Rachel was being.

He turned and walked away to go back home.

Finn walked down the street back to his house. Rachel had the keys and took the car. He didn't care. He just wanted to say sorry. She was being a total selfish butt to him, but he was being kind of mean to her as well, and did deserve some of the punch. He just wanted her back in his arms. She was probably on her way back to the city, and probably getting ready to move out and leave him. He regretted every word he said to her during the fight.

_Step one, you say we need to talk__  
__He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk__  
__He smiles politely back at you__  
__You stare politely right on through__  
__Some sort of window to your right__  
__As he goes left, and you stay right__  
__Between the lines of fear and blame__  
__You begin to wonder why you came__Where did I go wrong?__  
__I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__Let him know that you know best__  
__Cause after all, you do know best__  
__Try to slip past his defense__  
__Without granting innocence__  
__Lay down a list of what is wrong__  
__The things you've told him all along__  
__And pray to God he hears you__  
__And I pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong?__  
__I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__As he begins to raise his voice__  
__You lower yours and grant him one last choice__  
__Drive until you lose the road__  
__Or break with the ones you've followed__  
__He will do one of two things__  
__He will admit to everything__  
__Or he'll say he's just not the same__  
__And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong?__  
__I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong?__  
__I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__How to save a life__  
__How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong?__  
__I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong?__  
__I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__How to save a life__  
__How to save a life_

Finn stood at his doorstep, looking at the door. He didn't want to go in, but he had to. He walked up to the door and slowly turned the knob. He walked in disappointed to see Rachel gone. She must have driven the truck home and walked somewhere else. Finn had the biggest frown in the world right now. Not much, if anything, could cheer him up now.

He walked into the living room where Carole was talking to Burt, Kurt, and Blaine, probably about something from when she was younger. She noticed Finn.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know mom." He said holding back tears. "She and I had a fight. It turned out to be a major one, and it was over something stupid. She dropped the truck off while I walked home, but she's gone. She says she's going back to New York."

"Christopher Finnegan Hudson, why on Earth would you go pick a fight with Rachel." Carole said upset, clearly taking a side.

"I didn't mean to mom. She just wanted me to purchase all of these things for her. I just couldn't handle it."

"Why pick a fight with her." She said.

"Because mom!" Finn shouted this time, tears full force. "I'm ashamed of myself alright. First I didn't want to disgrace her, so I left to be in the military. and after taking a bullet for this country, I come home to controversy. And on top of that, I can't even provide for my family. I just want to be the right person for her, and I feel like a failure. I just wish I could purchase all of the things she wants, but I'm not that lucky." Finn said finally, getting it all out. He went to hug his mom, and she comforted him. She was crying full on tears. The rest of the family came forward to join in on a group hug. They all went to sit down. Finn said he was just going to go upstairs and play drums. He figured smashing things would help him out. Kurt turned to look at Finn.

Finn walked up the stairs but was chased after by Kurt. Finn was taken aback, and became so surprised by this. Kurt just whispered into his ear.

"Your little diva princess never left you. She is at her house with her family. Go talk to her. She said one other thing too. _Love_" With that Kurt walked back to Carole's discussion. Finn started to think about what he should do.

* * *

**Song used: **_How to Save a Life_ by The Fray

/watch?v=DF0zefuJ4Ys | YouTube


	16. And I Love Her

**_So I know chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Sorry guys, I'm just running out of ideas. I come up with them as I write really with just vague overall story details that I have. I am at least updating everyday, and I'm proud of myself for writing this much so far. I hope you guys at least tolerate this one. It gets sappy, so my narration is interesting on it. OH! PLEASE NOTE: Hanukkah is actually not on the 23rd and such in 2012, but it is in 2011, so pretend that it has the 2011 dates for the use of this story so it makes sense. I am hoping to get more chapter ideas going. I left the story with some-kind of cliffhanger, so I hope it keeps you guys wondering, but I am kind of bad at that. Alright! Enjoy Reading and don't forget to review!_**

Finn was upstairs playing on his drum set. He played along to the tune of Rock n' Roll Train by _AC/DC_ to get his mind off of things. He knew that the only thing he loved more than drums was Rachel, since he didn't have his favorite, he settled for less. He was taking his mind off ease. He wondered what on Earth it could be that had her in such a rut today. He decided to go talk to her.

He got up off of his drums and walked to his door. He stormed down the stair and looked into the family room to see the rest of his family peacefully watching TV. He didn't really want to interrupt them, and he hesitated for just a second. He wanted to let his mom know what he was doing though, in case she had another mom spaz attack.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Rachel's." He said.

She turned and looked at him. "About time son. I thought you were just going to ignore her the rest of the trip. You need to go talk to her."

"Okay. I'll bring her back here." Finn announced.

"You know Finn, just stay with her over there, just for the night. I believe its Hanukkah. But my Jewish clock is a little off since I'm not." She laughed.

"No, I think you're right, but why do you want me to stay with her?" Finn asked confused.

"Because Finn, you know how much Jewish holidays mean to her. She takes her faith seriously." She said as if she knew more about Rachel than he did.

"Okay. Love you guys." Finn announced to them. He opened the door and walked out. He started the truck, which took a few seconds longer than most cars because his was older. He was in no rush though. Besides, he was used to the delay to his spark plugs.

Finn drove down the street towards Rachel's house looking to see if her home lights were on when he got to it. It was late at night. About eleven-thirty to be precise. He was in luck, their living room lights, and her bedroom lights were on.

He pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. He slowly turned the key to turn his car off as if contemplating his decision on the matter. He pulled the keys out and opened his door. Shutting it rather hard and quickly, he ran up to her door steps leaving all anxiety he had back at the truck. He stopped for a second and thought about the first thing he would say to her. _Sorry I'm such a jerk_ or _You were right and I was wrong_? those were so cliché, and not very truthful either. His physical force overpowered his consciousness without him even realizing it. His hand knocked on the door. He was still thinking of things to say when Rachel answered the door still a little upset but relieved.

Finn felt nervous. He panicked a little. Rachel opened her lips as to speak, but Finn rushed them by kissing her lips rough, but passionately. She struggled a little against him at first, but then kissed him back. They kissed there for what seemed to be a couple hours. Time must have slowed down for them, because not more than twenty seconds pass until Hiram Berry comes to the door talking.

"Rachel, who's at the door, I heard them knock and you answered it, but was quiet..." He said shocked at Finn's arrival. Finn and Rachel quickly broke up the kiss that they had going on.

"What's going on here? What are you doing here boy?" Hiram said with such disgust towards Finn. Rachel looked at her dad, but then back at Finn speechless.

"I've come here to apologize to Rachel, Mr. Berry." Finn said as politely as he could muster.

"Haven't you heard? One Republic called saying that it's too late to apologize." Hiram said.

"Dad." Rachel chuckled hitting his arm playfully.

"Good one Mr. Berry." Finn still said formally.

"Good God Finn, we've been over this. It isn't Mr. and Mr. Berry. It's Hiram and Leroy. We've told you this a thousand times. It took you till senior year to be a little less formal around us." Hiram laughed.

"Right. Sorry sir." Finn continued.

"Arg." Was all Hiram could muster.

"Dad, Finn was used to being formal. He was in the military...Remember?" Rachel pointed out.

"Oh that's right. How did that go?" Hiram asked.

"I got shot." Finn said in a seriously joking tone.

"Oh. Interesting." Hiram replied.

"Well daddy, aren't you going to let my fiancée in?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Oh, right. Come on in Finn." Hiram invited.

"Thanks Hiram." Finn laughed.

"And there we go again." Hiram laughed along. "Well you two get to talk. I'll go get you some food to eat. I know Rachel hasn't eaten you haven't either, have you Finn?" Hiram asked.

"No, not in a while." Finn replied.

"Good. I will return in a little." He said clearly seeing that the two needed some alone time.

Rachel stared at Finn deeply into his eyes. They kissed again, using that same fiery passion that they have always had for one another. The bad thing about being with David with Rachel, besides cheating on Finn obviously, was the fact that even during sex, he lacked the passion that Finn always had. His kiss, was a kiss, but Finn's...It was like giving the gift of life.

"Let's go up to my old room. we need to talk." She said as he was led up the stairs. She held his arm as if she was guiding Finn to the truth or something ridiculous. When he was brought up to her room, she still had stuff up here. There was a bed, a desk, a dresser, and the such. Apparently her dads bought her lots of big and important things again in New York. He didn't really notice the difference. They probably bought her similar if not identical furniture. She sat him down on the bed.

"So, what's the matter Rach." He said kindly.

"Today didn't go down so well, I know that." She replied sheepishly.

"Yeah tell me about it. What was the problem." He asked.

"I just really loved you Finn. I didn't really understand the effects at the time. I swear I was all messed up and such." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I just was all hormonal. I really didn't know how to explain it to you." Rachel said unsure.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Well after I went all crazy, I didn't feel so well. I dropped you car off and came back home. I wasn't so sure, but I had to check to make..." Rachel tried.

"Babe. What are you trying to say?" Finn asked one last time.

"I thought I was pregnant." She said upset.

"You're pregnant!" Finn said worried as he'd ever been.

"No. No. No, of course not, but I thought I was." Rachel reassured.

Finn's face calmed down more from the reaction of shock.

"I was all hormonal from all the stress I have had to deal with lately, not to mention the food poisoning from that food in Chinatown we had three days ago, made it all just correlate well. I had to take three tests just to clarify I wasn't." She said.

Finn sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"I wanted to have kids with you Rachel. It would have been nice. But truthfully I'm quite relieved. I thought that meant bringing a kid in on my crappy salary. I couldn't have that. I need to get a job Rachel."

Rachel understood everything he was thinking. It was Rachel. She knew Finn better than he knew himself. That's why they fell in love in the first place. Rachel had a suggestion that she knew Finn would love. She couldn't come to her thoughts as to why it took her this long to think of it, especially when they lived in New York.

"Why don't you start working as a firefighter. That on top of your disability from the government should benefit fine." She said.

"Rach! That's perfect. I'm amazed neither of us thought about that earlier. However, I won't get disability anymore, but a fireman get paid well, and you know how much I love people." Finn said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you enjoy the thought." She laughed.

Finn got more serious for a second. He couldn't get the topic off of his mind but...

"Rach...did you tell your dad's you were pregnant." He asked.

"Oh heavens no. They would disown me for having a kid so you." She laughed. Finn joined her. He was glad he didn't have to worry about her father's murdering him after Hiram already scared him at the door.

Finn somewhere deep down wanted to have sex with Rachel again, except for this time he wanted a kid. He couldn't explain it, and neither could I. It was just some feeling he had, but he knew Rachel wouldn't go for it when they were 18 and still unmarried after two attempts. Part of him also said it's just not in the budget at the moment. He had to keep telling himself that Rachel and him would have kids together one day. That's how he kept holding on.

Finn kissed his little angel.

_I give her all my love__  
__That's all I do__  
__And if you saw my love__  
__You'd love her too__  
__I love her__She gives me everything__  
__And tenderly__  
__The kiss my lover brings__  
__She brings to me__  
__And I love her__A love like ours__  
__Could never die__  
__As long as I__  
__Have you near me__Bright are the stars that shine__  
__Dark is the sky__  
__I know this love of mine__  
__Will never die__  
__And I love her__Bright are the stars that shine__  
__Dark is the sky__  
__I know this love of mine__  
__Will never die__  
__And I love her_

Finn kissed Rachel yet again.

Finn kissed Rachel passionately. He moved his lips down to her neck kissing her on the area that he knew drove her wildly. She wanted more and so did he. They went into a passionate state and took it many steps further. I swear this stuff between them gets old, but hey, Finn was still a teenage guy. Could you blame him? He was as hormonal as a pregnant chick, just not in the same way obviously.

* * *

Finn spent the night with Rachel. They slept in the bed together under a thin amount of sheets. Finn rolled over to face Rachel's back and scooted closer to her. He pet her chin carefully and leaned in to kiss her.

"Happy Hanukkah." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas." She replied. To her delight he laughed and kissed her smoothly on the lips.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"well, we head over to my place and open all our presents and sit and watch claymation movies from the 70's about the spirit of Christmas." He joked.

"Sounds like fun." She said excited.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're not into the whole Christmas thing normally. Okay, well I'll go through it all just for you. Because I love you Rach."

"Thanks Finn. I love you too."

They kissed yet again. -_- ... ... ... Anyway...

They went to sleep in each other's arms not knowing what chaos will unfold the next day, or technically today. It was midnight...In the words of Nirvana, Nevermind, I'm being a smart ass by being technical. Anyways (my favorite word apparently) they fell asleep.

* * *

**Song used:** _And I Love Her_ by the Beatles

/watch?v=XcXejxyo3Pg | YouTube


	17. Twelve Days of Gleekmas

_**So I had more inspiration for this chapter. It is somewhat a little longer than the last one (by like 1000 words). But I feel it has a lot more detail. Really, not much occurs. It leaves you with a good cliff-hanger for the next chapter which I promise will be longer. There is a little more explicit stuff, though not much more. Besides most of you are at least 15. The crap our generation deals with in the real world is quite extreme, what I wrote is like something advertised by Disney. So no real concerns. I took Twelve Days of Christmas and made a Gleek parody as the title explains. I thought it would be entertaining. Hope you like my version. Cliff-hanger at the end. Please Rate, Comment, Subscribe, and Review! Thanks to all who have done so, so far.**_

Finn woke up next to Rachel. She was sleeping softly. He thought it was cute the way she just sort of purred while asleep. He enjoyed being with her last night, that he stayed with her, arm wrapped around her as if he was protecting her; his back thought otherwise and wanted to shift through the night. His dedication to Rachel and her comfort pushed him through it. He decided he needed to wake up completely and take a shower and brush his teeth.

He walked into the bathroom and took off what little clothing he still had on from last night (even though that consisted only of his underwear). He turned the water on and let it heat up. He noticed there was still a bottle of shampoo in the shower. Not his brand, but he couldn't complain, no one really used this bathroom anyway, right?

He stepped in the shower and started washing his body. Little did he know Rachel woke up and decided to come into the bathroom and jump in the shower with him? He had a little bit of shock on his face, but he was mostly into it. I mean, is there really anything more romantic than a shower with your lover? Probably, but not in this world there isn't.

Finn kissed Rachel softly on the lips and whispered: "Good Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Not so good. I had papa bear strangle me all night." She teased.

"Oh." Said Finn who sounded like he made a huge error.

"I'm just joking, or as you call it on Call of Duty: 'trolling.'" She laughed.

"Hey, I got to watch out for my girl." Finn said all cocky.

"Here, let me wash you off." She whispered seductively.

Finn was quickly turned on by how Rachel was acting. He loved it when she did this, but she never acted like this, or anything other than singing diva to anyone but Finn. So in a way he felt special. Rachel took the bar of soap and started rubbing his body. She made sure to get his biceps, which she never really gave much attention, but noticed a big difference in his figure since he joined the army. She washed even lower making sure not to miss an inch!

He played with her hair as she did this to him. For some reason, she was most relaxed when he twiddled her hair, and Finn just enjoyed it. It made him feel as if Rachel belonged to him in a way that doesn't make it sound as if she is owned by him, but you get the picture.

When Rachel was done, she slid slowly up Finn, starting first with his abdomen, then his chest, and after he bent down some to help he, kissed him square on the cheeks full of passion.

Finn decided to return the favor to Rachel. He took the soap and started to wash down her body. He started at her chest, slowly working his way down her breasts, making sure to wash them good (Really he did it because he knows the way Rachel responds to that kind of thing. She really enjoys it when Finn does stuff like that to her). He worked his way down to her stomach and massaged her entire abdomen. Finn was carefully to go slow enough to the point where Rachel would enjoy it as much as he. She always seemed to enjoy him. Even when Finn and Rachel did it for the first time, it didn't mind her that Finn was quite inexperienced with only one other encounter. She didn't think of any of that, only him and how much she loved him.

When he was done they both kissed for probably about ten minutes straight in the shower doing the ever so popular Finchel make-out sessions. Finn washed his hair (which grew back more, more to the way Rachel loved it where she could push her hands through) and Rachel washed hers.

They turned off the shower and wrapped themselves in towels and dried off. They headed back to Rachel's old room to put their clothes from last night on since they both left all of their clothes at Finn's house. They smelled the kitchen from upstairs and knew something good was cooking. They both ran downstairs like five year olds on Christmas morning. They abruptly stopped when they reached the kitchen. They inhaled the smell to take it all in.

All their favorites: Bacon, eggs, and sausage for Finn; and the same for Rachel, except for vegan and non-dairy versions (Sue me, I don't know nothing about being a vegan). There was a thing of Florida Orange Juice (I'm a Floridian and we take our freaking oranges seriously people) and biscuits and jelly.

They ate up surprised that Leroy and Hiram went all out for them. First make-up sex, then what ever you want to call it intimacy in the shower, followed by full course breakfast? This day couldn't have started out much better. Because of this feeling, Finn had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss Rachel on the forehead, to which she replied by looking up and smiling back at him.

The one thing that Finn really admired about Rachel was the way she never tried to change people. She never forced Finn to stop eating meat because of her values and beliefs. She never forced him to follow her beliefs (well at first, but Rachel realized this mistake later on). She was actually the sweetest person you'd meet; unless of course you challenged her in a diva-off, then the full force bitch would arise, but Finn found that cute when she freaked out naturally or tried to be tough; he couldn't help but chuckle.

Reflecting on it now, joining the army wasn't all that bad. Sure shit loads of controversy came upon it, but all that improved their relationship. The failure at cheating showed that she needed Finn more than she realized. It was all very interesting.

Finn finished up his plate and leaned over to ask Rachel something: "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh Finn. You know you're the only thing I want." She giggled as if he wasn't serious.

"Oh whatever Rachel." He chuckled. "Screw that, I'm right here and hope to be for at least forty to fifty more. Name me a physical object you want."

Rachel pondered the moment. She thought of the perfect thing. "I want to get a three bedroom apartment for us, Santana and Brittney, and Kurt and Blaine." Rachel said positively.

"Sounds great. I like it." Finn agreed. "Your wish is my command." He teased.

Rachel laughed a little. She loved it when Finn did his little joking impressions that weren't even that funny, but just stood for something between them.

Finn thanked Hiram and Leroy for Breakfast and took a stroll with Rachel outside. It was so beautiful to see that it had snowed after Finn arrived at Rachel's house. He was delighted to see that. He took his first steps out with Rachel. To his shock it was colder than hell (which honestly makes no sense as a phrase, but just roll with it).

In the words of Jack Dawson: "Oh shit this is cold." Finn exclaimed out loud. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans. It was at least ten degrees Fahrenheit outside. Rachel could have sworn her nose bled for a second.

Hiram laughed. "Need some coats you two?"

"Yeah, thanks." Answered Finn grabbing the coasts, Rachel grabbing one too.

Truth is, this weather was cold no matter how many layers of clothing they had on. They hoped to have a romantic walk down the street Finn's house which was a few blocks away. But it was so cold outside, Finn just huddled Rachel and they both walked the fifteen minutes freezing to death. The snow was like two inches thankfully, so it was easy to walk through. The snow plows had already done their job for the day, so roads were clear for later. Neither of the two lovers could talk because their lips were frozen together.

They were so thankful to arrive at Finn's house to escape the cold. They bundled up on the couch. No one was home. Finn just figured that Kurt was over at Blaine's and Mom and Burt were at the store stuck in traffic, or too scared to drive in the really cold. The heater was on in the house thankfully. Finn took Rachel over bridal style to the fire place and set her down in a chair to warm her up. He went to go get her some hot chocolate while she was trying to heat up to the best of her ability.

After grabbing the cups of hot chocolate with _huge_ marshmallows, they sat there idly drinking it. Finn broke the silence.

"You know Rach, I've been thinking." He said seriously.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I want to move out of our dorm thing. I really do. I want us to live with our friends, and have great experiences." He said.

"I would love that. But Finn how will we pay for all this expenditure?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"Well, I thought that I could be a fireman. I mean I love helping people. I figured I have some training after being in the army, I could do it. There isn't really no nobler thing to do, than to serve and protect." He said.

"I thought that was the police." She corrected giggling.

"Oh whatever." He responded in a sarcastic pish-posh kind of attitude.

"Finn, I don't know." She said bringing the mood to a serious level this time. "Look at all those movies about firemen doing those dangerous jobs. I wouldn't want that to happen to you." She mentioned in a worrisome tone.

"That's only in movies, bad things never really happen to firemen." He said all nonchalantly.

"What about 9/11?" Rachel said upset. "Huh? Did you remember hearing about the hundreds of firemen that went up there, and never came home? I just don't want that to happen to you." She said starting to cry, as if he really did die in the towers.

Finn took her in his arms and comforted her. He stood at the fire in the fireplace imagining if something like that were to happen to him. He didn't want to die while living with Rachel, especially at such a young age.

"Listen." Finn whispered to her shushing her after he said it. "I would never leave you. I would never be put in a situation like that, where I might never see you again. Okay?"

"Finn, it's just, I don't want to get a bigger apartment if it means almost losing you..._again_." She sobbed. Finn really noticed that last word _again_. It haunted him as if he almost let Rachel down, because he did.

"Listen Rach, I love you, and I want to do what's best for us both. I promise you nothing with come of it." He told her.

She smiled somewhat of a forced smile while having to look into his eyes. He kissed her to rid of all worry visible in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered to her. "Here, let me show you a true classic song, but our version of it." Finn chuckled.

Rachel laughed some. She knew that this song would be killer funny in a parody of whatever he was going to sing, based on the look in his eyes.

**_On the first day of Christmas,  
_**

**_my true love sent to me  
_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the second day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the third day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the fourth day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the fifth day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Five engagement rings,_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the sixth day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Six gleeks a-playing,_**

**_Five engagement rings,_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the seventh day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Seven slushies slushing,_**

**_Six gleeks a-playing,_**

**_Five engagement rings,_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the eighth day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Eight days of Hanukkah,_**

**_Seven slushies slushing,_**

**_Six gleeks a-playing,_**

**_Five engagement rings,_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the ninth day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Nine Sue's a-slaying,_**

**_Eight days of Hanukkah,_**

**_Seven slushies slushing,_**

**_Six gleeks a-playing,_**

**_Five engagement rings,_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the tenth day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Ten swayers swaying_**

**_Nine Sue's a-slaying,_**

**_Eight days of Hanukkah,_**

**_Seven slushies slushing,_**

**_Six gleeks a-playing,_**

**_Five engagement rings,_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Eleven stunning solos,_**

**_Ten swayers swaying_**

**_Nine Sue's a-slaying,_**

**_Eight days of Hanukkah,_**

**_Seven slushies slushing,_**

**_Six gleeks a-playing,_**

**_Five engagement rings,_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family._**

**_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_**

**_my true love sent to me_**

**_Twelve gleeks a-clubbing,_**

**_Eleven stunning solos,_**

**_Ten swayers swaying_**

**_Nine Sue's a-slaying,_**

**_Eight days of Hanukkah,_**

**_Seven slushies slushing,_**

**_Six gleeks a-playing,_**

**_Five engagement rings,_**

**_Four football players,_**

**_Three Cheerios,_**

**_Two fools in love,_**

**_And a wedding planned for the family!_**

Finn finished the song practically out of breath.

Rachel stood amazed. "Did you come up with that all on your own?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, well I improved quite a bit, so sorry if it didn't rhyme to well." Finn said impressed with himself.

"By the way, I heard the original, yours was way better. Granted I have a love biased toward you and you sung about the glee club. Nonetheless, I loved it." She chuckled kissing his lip oh so passionately.

Finn had chuckled so easily at it all. He heard the phone ring twice and moaned. "Ugh! I'm sorry Rachel, I need to get that. It could be a telemarketer or something actually being nice and wishing me Merry Christmas." Finn joked. Rachel slid a laugh into that.

Finn picked up the phone and his smile faded in a matter of three seconds. He had shock mixed with total tears coming on. "Yeah." He answered to the phone. "I'll be right there!" Finn said urgently. He then turned to Rachel for guidance...

* * *

**Song used: **Parody of _Twelve Days of Christmas_ by Some Dude

/watch?v=Q8Jbi-BBp3c (Sorry Alvin and the chipmunks are in it or whatever, it's what I found) | YouTube


	18. Bless the Broken Road

_**YES, so sorry I haven't updated in like four days. I was just too tired and had no inspiration. This is a major chapter. A LOT HAPPENS in this chapter. Well not a lot plot wise, but a major event unfolds and I want to know your reaction. I don't know how it will come out. I kept fighting this idea in my head, but I didn't know if it would come out good. Please let me know. I am curious to know if it plays out well. I won't be updating until I get to Florida in a few days. So this will be my update until either Friday evening or Saturday morning, or whenever I can make my phone use its MiFi feature. I really hope if you review any chapter, it's this one. There is a irreversible plot scene, and I want to know if it's good, or if I just provoked the wrong event. PLEASE REVIEW! Have fun =D**_

Rachel stared at Finn with a vacant expression, and a face of fear. She couldn't put a pin in the problem, but it was obvious that there was a problem present. Finn looked into her eyes, and then he started crying a little bit; really just tears in his eyes. He hugged Rachel tightly.

_Is everything all right?_ Rachel wanted to ask. That's stupid. Obviously there wasn't. It wasn't time for Captain Obvious to make a visit.

"What seems to be the problem?" Rachel asked wholeheartedly.

In between sobs: "The doctors say...they aren't...in good...condition...he doesn't...know...if they...will make it." Finn finally finished.

"Who isn't?"

"Mom and Burt." He cried. "The doctor said that they were in a wreck, a really bad one, and he doesn't know if they can make it."

Rachel said nothing. She just hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. Carole had practically been like a mom to her, and she was upset, no, devastated to hear this news.

"Does Kurt know?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. He and Blaine were in the back of the car. They were barely hurt, just a few bumps and bruises, but they're healed up and were released."

"What happened?"

"Doctor told me the paramedics that got to them said the car had been hit by a semi that had his breaks cut off or something. He was going sixty, and plowed into the front of the car that because of the icy roads and the truck was too hard to steer with all the weight and slick ice, so he sort of demolished the car."

They sat there hugging for a minute.

Finn looked down at Rachel. "We need to get there." He said. She nodded in response.

* * *

The pick-up Finn was driving was going maybe twenty over the limit. He was hoping the cops were all busy at the moment. Finn drove as fast as he could, and he got to the hospital after about ten minutes. He kind of haphazardly parked and then sprinted for the door dragging Rachel behind him.

They entered the hospital emergency room to talk to the nearest nurse.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Yeah, um, I need to know the status of Carole and Burt Hummel." He said urgently.

"Just a second." The nurse replied. She started typing into the computer. "They are in surgery right now. I am not able to disclose anything, as all info is still uncertain. You will just have to wait." She said with a mixture of authority and sympathy.

"Can you tell me about Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?" He asked.

The nurse typed in again more names into the computer. Says they are in the doctor's room being checked out. You can go see them if you want." She told Finn and Rachel.

Finn got their room number and rushed off to locate it before the nurse could give accurate directions.

He searched and found the room. He walked in without knocking. He looked in the room to see Kurt and Blaine sitting in the chairs. Based on instinct, Finn rushed over to give Kurt a hug. They both kind of stood there. Their only parents left alive, and they both could die.

"How exactly were they after the crash?" Finn asked.

"Well, Carole kind of moaned, but then fell unconscious, so she was alive after we were hit. Dad though never woke up. I wasn't even told he was alive, but he's in surgery so that's something. He might be in a coma once they stop the bleeding in his brain." Kurt said crying and hugging Finn harder.

Rachel walked over along with Blaine to join in a group hug of condolence. They were all very worried. No one knew what would come of it.

The doctor finally came in to assess the condition of Kurt and Blaine to the fullest.

"Well Kurt, it looks as if you have a broken rib and fractured arm, nothing too serious after a crash like that. You should be thankful." The doctor said. He then turned to Blaine.

"Blaine...you have also a shattered rib, a slight concussion – nothing too serious – and a fractured pelvis. I want both of you to take it easy. Drink lots of milk to get some calcium in you to help speed the recovery process of your bones, and just let me know if you need anything. As for pain medication, acetaminophen or ibuprofen should do just fine; otherwise contact me and I will get you some other, stronger, medication." He said.

The doctor just got up and left. Kurt had a look of disappointment, a look that signifies that he wanted to know more about his parents. Finn felt the same, but he leaned his head up against Rachel's as she wrapped her arms around him.

They walked out to the waiting room where Finn was still moping. He was glad Rachel was there. She made him feel better. He was so happy to have her; he just didn't appear that way because of the whole tragedy and such.

"Rachel, do I tell you that I love you." Finn said.

"Only every day, why?" She questioned.

"I don't do it ever enough. I need to do it more often because..." he looked at her straight into her eyes, "...I mean it. I love you, and I want you to really know that. We fight too much, you may say barely, but that's still way too much, and I know that if something bad happened to you, especially after I said something mean or bad or hurtful to you...I don't know if I could live with myself." He cried.

"Finn, we get along just fine." She tried to console. "And I know you don't mean anything you say that could be hurtful." She whispered.

"I love you." Finn said. He kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

They sat there for about eight hours. Nothing yet. Finn slept on the chair, with Rachel across Finn's lap and two chairs, head resting on Finn's legs. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up nicely under a coat. They were really bored and kind of fell asleep with only two updates from an assistant surgeon saying that they were still undergoing surgery. Finn didn't know if surgery was able to take this long, but from his understanding the cuts in the brain vessels were hard to spot and keep track of; they were so tiny and miniscule. According to the A.S, they had to constantly transfuse Burt blood. Carole had a punctured lung, and a pierced heart. She was on a machine that pumped blood for her, and could keep her alive for about 36 hours until a transplant heart arrived. Burt was constantly losing blood, and they kept giving some to him, and keep his heart beating, which was harder for him naturally due to his heart attack a few years back. It looked doubtful but there was always hope, right.

Finn was woken up along with Kurt by a nurse.

"Nothing has changed yet, but at least they both are the same as they arrived. Why don't you all go home and rest. We will call you if anything happens overnight." She whispered.

It was about midnight, and they had been asleep for about five hours. Finn was exhausted.

He bumped Rachel and woke her up gently. She was so beautiful the way her hair was just partly over her face. Finn moved it out of her eyes as she delicately blinked and Finn bent down to kiss her lightly. "Merry Christmas" he whispered.

She mumbled a little as she got up. "Merry Christmas to you too, love." She said. "Where are we? What time is it."

"We're still at the hospital. Nothing has yet to happen. The four of us are going to go home and get some rest." Finn said quietly as if not to disturb the imaginary people in the hospital that was empty. "It's about midnight."

She kind of figured the way he said "Merry Christmas" to her.

She got up and walked with him to the door; Kurt and Blaine holding hands behind them trailing along. They had to kind of run to the car as the snow was coming down with an icy wind. It was at least zero degrees. It was literally freezing.

Finn started the truck up (with two unsuccessful attempts and a car full of cranky people) and started driving, turning the heater on after about three minutes. Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at the house. Rachel was asleep again.

He got out of his car and walked over to the side door. He picked up Rachel and carried her to the house opening it lightly. He carried her inside and up the stairs. Blaine and Kurt entered, shutting the door coming upstairs too. It was probably a ridiculous temperature in the basement. Finn took Rachel to his room and laid her down on one side of the bed. He noticed Kurt take Blaine into their parent's room. Kurt must have had a little nostalgia as there was a guest room with a bed, sheets, and comforter that was just as good as the one in his parents.

Finn hoped into bed with Rachel making sure the covers were over her so she could stay warm. He felt a little happy, at least he was sleeping next to her. He could remember the days when he slept in this bed alone without her, with the exception of occasional weekly sex night they had where she stayed over when they were done with their games. Interestingly enough, Finn's parents were okay with it, one because they were safe and used the necessary protection, and two, Carole and Burt loved Rachel. It wasn't like Quinn. Finn and Rachel had a connection that Carole and Burt understood and allowed them to be. They didn't act like just some ordinary couple, Finn and Rachel were what most people consider soul mates.

Finn laid next to Rachel, and she subconsciously snuggled next to him for warmth, at which he couldn't complain. They slept together in Finn's old bed lying there all night.

* * *

Finn woke up to Rachel kissing his cheek at nine in the morning. She kissed him even deeper once he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes.

"Good morning." Rachel said. "Merry Christmas...again." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too Rach." He said.

They all got out of bed and he met a sleepy Blaine that was rubbing his eyes while walking out of Fin's parent's rom. Finn just nodded at him and walked down the stairs.

He started cooking some Bacon that was still in the fridge, and he even through a couple tofu strips down for Rachel. He knew how much she loved the smell of bacon because it was a special thing they both shared. She walked downstairs.

"Mmm, something smells good love." She said excitedly to Finn.

"I bet." He said kissing her as she came closer.

Blaine and Kurt were now downstairs waiting for breakfast which Finn gave out to everyone. They all kind of ate in a hurried silence. They knew they needed to get back to the hospital.

They all finished their bacon and juice that they got out, and ran upstairs to get dressed. Finn and Rachel were changing in the same room, but they didn't mind, normally they give each other privacy in the morning, but time was of the essence. Not twenty minutes after waking up occurred until they were all in Finn's truck driving away.

At least it was sunny today. Finn couldn't hope for the snow to melt, but at least it was like thirty instead of below zero.

They arrived to the hospital ten minutes later making it there at about 9:30. Finn's instinct got the better of him and he dashed to the nurses' station, but again, nothing changed. He seriously wondered who was up all night doing operation.

He went glumly back to his seat and sat next to Rachel still moping, and she tried to comfort him. Kurt and Blaine still sat disappointed as well. They all sat there until about eleven rolled around. They were kind of bored so Finn just twiddled his thumbs. He was kind of irritated with himself. He was so sad and wanted to talk to his parents. He had no ability to do so. But he was always taught to sing about his problems. That's it! Sing to them. Maybe metaphorically they could hear him.

(Finn) _I set out on a narrow way many years ago__  
_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road__  
_

(Kurt joining in) _But I got lost a time or two__  
_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through__  
_

(Finn and Kurt) _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

(Rachel) _Every long lost dream led me to where you are__  
_

(Finn) _Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars__  
_

(Kurt) _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms__  
_

(Blaine) _This much I know is true__  
_

(All) _That God blessed the broken road__  
_

_That led me straight to you_

(Finn) _I think about the years I spent just passing through__  
_

(Blaine) _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you__  
_

(Rachel) _But you just smile and take my hand__  
_

(Kurt) _You've been there you understand__  
_

_It's all part of a grander plan _

(Blaine) _that is coming true_

(Rachel) _Every long lost dream led me to where you are__  
_

(Finn) _Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars__  
_

(Kurt) _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms__  
_

(Blaine) _This much I know is true__  
_

(All) _That God blessed the broken road__  
_

_That led me straight to you_

(Blaine) _Now I'm just rolling home__  
_

(Rachel) _Into my lover's arms__  
_

(Kurt) _This much I know is true__  
_

(Finn) _That God blessed the broken road__  
_

(All) _That led me straight to you_

(Finn) _That God blessed the broken road__  
_

_That led me straight...to you._

Finn smiled at them all for filling in the lyrics with him.

The nurse came out with a look of terror on her face. Finn stood up along with Kurt whom both immediately pounced up. Rachel and Blaine got up slowly, following.

The nurse finished her long walk, which to Finn took ages because the anticipation – and fear – for her answer was too much, as if he was pushing back from her, getting her to keep the answer from him.

She finished walking.

"Mr. Hudson, Mr. Hummel." She said to make sure she had their attention. They both nodded, but she waited as if for an objection. She sure got it from Kurt.

"Oh nurse, what is it? Is everything alright?" Kurt asked with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you of this. Your father, the doctors have been working on him all night. The medication to ease his pain didn't fulfill it's intentions all to well. The pain was too much for him. The blood just kept filling his brain and the doctors were exhausted. The blood kept coming bleeding more and more until it filled his brain. His hear just kept giving up inch by inch." Finn's heart was broken apart. He couldn't imagine how Kurt felt since this was his _birth_ father. Finn had so many tears build up. Rachel and Blaine were in tears as well to this news.

"Your mother had a fractured lung, which had to be removed overnight as it kept draining precious blood from her system. That seemed to work at first, but then her heart gave out more. The iron lung wasn't able to keep her alive really more than thirty-six hours. She started to give up naturally, and we could not find a matching blood donor to give her a heart in the small time frame we had. She started giving up."

All had been said. Finn braced for impact.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but they both passed away about ten minutes ago." The nurse said.

Finn just started crying out-loud. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He thought the impact would be hard, but it was worse than severe. He gave up on holding back. Kurt started crying hard too. Blaine was hugging Kurt. Rachel hugged Finn tightly crying too – though not _as_ hard – taking peek glances at Kurt to make sure he didn't die of shock at the news. Normally this would be a major scene, but in a hospital, it was only natural.

Finn had no idea what to do know.

* * *

**Song used: **_Bless the Broken Road_ by Rascal Flatts

/watch?v=lZp6pmgbZyU | YouTube

_**Tell me: too much, or was this a good plot line. I promise it will be important later in the series (maybe not this specific season). I want to know if I made the right decision. If I didn't, then I will compensate by not mentioning Burt and Carole much if at all. If it's good, then I will make it more apart of the story later on. LET ME KNOW!**_


End file.
